The 13th Tribe
by Darth Master Rassilon Davros
Summary: Earth is lost, a population of 7 Billion is now 3 Million. None of our Allies have room for us. And our people are dying in the acid rain of Earth. However a light is visible in the Darkness. A place where the Tau'ri can rebuild. The Tribes of Kobol offer a refuge for the bloodied children of Earth.
1. The Dying Earth

**_Compbrain1720; Ok, this is my third or so attempt at writing a Stargate / Battlestar crossover. But in the words of Andy Spencer, everything is just being vomited back out in a slightly different flavor. So ShadowXV and myself decided to write a Stargate BSG crossover in an entirely new way. _**

_We decided to reverse the roles and explore what it would be like if Earth was given refuge by the colonies, not the other way around. How would the Colonies respond, how would the Terrans respond? What about the Jaffa?_

_ShadowXV; The Terrans, the Colonials, and the Jaffa: these groups will respond to a threat none of them ever thought would come to pass. Will the Terrans prove they are the Fifth Race? Will the Jaffa overcome their past to build something great? Will the Colonials be able to handle what is to come? What will become of their plan for the colonies?_

_Updated for Beta 1/15/15: To everyone who mentioned in reviews about needing a Beta reader. We have two now. I hope it's better and easier to follow events. Thank you for your patience, hopefully the wait will be worth it._

((((o))))

**January 2009**

"Condition red! All security teams to your positions. Colonel Carter to the control room." Sergeant Walter Harriman called out through the SGC intercom.

"What is it, Walter?" Colonel Carter asked when she arrived in the control room.

"Ma'am, intersystem sensors have detected the Wraith superhive by Jupiter."

"They're later then I thought they'd be. It's been two weeks since Atlantis arrived."

"Maybe they were culling before they decided to attack?" Shepherd speculated.

"Or finishing their upgrades?" Rodney added as he walked in.

"You two should get to Atlantis. We're going to be busy soon."

"Ma'am." Walters's voice was shaking and Sam turned to look at the sensor display.

Sam turned and said, "Oh no! Get me the president now." Rodney looked at the same screen and paled. He ran out the door to the newly installed transport booth to Atlantis.

In her office a few minutes later. "Mr. President, we've detected the Wraith superhive. But that's not all, we're detecting thirty Ha'taks nearing the system in hyperspace."

"Please tell me that they are Free Jaffa ships, Colonel." The president almost pleaded, but managed to keep it out of his voice.

"I can't Mr. President. I'll put in a call to Bra'tac, but I highly doubt they are Free Jaffa."

"Do you have a contingency plan?" Resignation was in his tone.

"I'll put in the order to launch all of our ships and Colonel Shepherd will be in the control chair. Dr. McKay has tied the Antarctic platform to Atlantis, so that's online. We have also moved the ZPM from Area 51 to the Daedalus. Atlantis will be providing the power to Earth's native drones."

"Thank you, Colonel. Good luck."

"We'll all need it." Sam hung up and walked back to the control room, "Walter, dial Chulak."

((((o))))

A few minutes later Bra'tac's face appeared on the monitor.

"Colonel Carter, are you well?" Sam's face showed the worry she felt for the coming battle.

"Not really. Bra'tac, we're detecting thirty Ha'taks on a course to Earth. You know of the Wraith superhive?"

"Yes. Recently word has reached me of a massive ship that fired blue bolts of energy at its enemies. It has no shields yet weapons do not damage it. And it carries hundreds of fighters. It recently destroyed the Lucien Alliance."

Sam slightly paled. "Thank you Bra'tac. I have to go and prepare for this fight."

"Colonel Carter, is there anything the Jaffa can do?"

"Send any ships you can to help." Sam closed the line and closed her eyes. It suddenly hit her fully what was about to happen. The weight of the impending battle that she knew could not easily be covered up or won and the consequences flashed through her mind all at once. Pulling herself out of that line of thought she turned and said, "Major Davis, I'm transferring to Atlantis. Keep the evacuees moving." Sam walked into the converted closet and pressed the control that beamed her to Atlantis. She quickly followed her old route and stepped into the control room.

Woolsey turned to her as soon as she arrived. "Colonel Carter, I release command of Atlantis to you." He had been the first person informed of the superhive and the Ha'taks, and he knew that Sam was a better leader for this fight.

"Thank you, Mr. Woolsey. Rodney, tell me that the weapons and shields are ready."

"Of course. Shepherd is in the chair room and is ready to fire. Colonels Mitchell, Caldwell, and Ferretti have their ships cloaked between us and the hive." Rodney said, not looking up from his laptop.

"Get me those ships." Sam ordered, then turned to the monitor which switched to show a split screen of the ships' commanders. "Colonels, as you know, we're tracking thirty Ha'taks on their way. If they are enemy, _Daedalus_ you will engage them while _Odyssey_ and _Hammond_ attack the hive. Keep out of its firing solution and keep your ships moving. You have maneuverability, so take advantage of it."

"Yes Sir." The colonels responded. Colonel Ferretti on the Hammond closed down his comm line first, followed by Colonel Caldwell on the Daedalus, and Colonel Mitchell last.

Three minutes later the Ha'taks dropped out of hyperspace and quickly opened fire, followed by the superhive. The Ha'taks targeted Earth's energy grid and main transportation centers. Rodney theorized that the hive must be scanning Earth and sending targets to the Ha'taks.

Atlantis started firing drones at the hive while backed up by the _Odyssey_ and _Hammond_. "Colonel," Chuck, the lead technician for the control room called, ducking as sparks flew from a computer bank. "Were receiving a signal from a Ha'tak."

"I am Natan," came out of the speakers. The video portion of the signal left ignored as all the screens were occupied. "Our gods have delivered us from the confines of mortality. As heathen destroyers, you must all burn in the sacred fires of damnation. May the Wraith rule forever!" The connection closed as his ship exploded from a salvo of drones.

Wonderful. Sam said to herself. "John, as annoying as he is, keep firing on the hive."

"Yes, Colonel." Shepherd was clearly distracted as his voice came through the radio.

"Colonel," Chuck spoke up, "the Wraith are directing weapons fire at Area 51."

"Is it evacuated?"

"No, Ma'am, but they've managed to get a shield activated. The generators for the X-305 project were re-tasked."

"Good." Sam then switched to her radio "John, see if you can send a drone into an inactive weapon port on the hive."

"I'll try," John said quickly. A few moments later a drone detonated inside a Wraith energy cannon.

"It worked! That cannon is down!" Rodney said happily, but quickly switched to his usual tone when his life was in danger. "But it's already being repaired."

"John, do that again, but use more drones."

"I'm working on it." A few moments later Rodney reported that the weapons fire from the hive was slowing down until it was only firing a few shots a minute. After a few more minutes the hive jumped into hyperspace, and everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief as the surviving Ha'taks followed.

((((o))))

"What's our status?" Sam asked.

Rodney was still reading data as he replied, "Not good. We only have about 3 dozen drones left, the _Hammond_ is losing power and _Daedalus_ has lost power. Neither ship was really ready for battle. The Hammond was not even fully finished and Daedalus was still damaged from its first fight with the hive. But, thankfully, _Odyssey_ is fine. Atlantis is ok, but we took the brunt of the Wraith weapons fire." He looked up before adding, "Oh, and by the way, people. Earth knows about aliens now. I bet quite a few satellites got a good view of us too. Of course that's not taking into account the amount of damage the infrastructure took. Most of the planet lost power and most of the main junction stations were knocked out. Also I'm reading 500 darts still in the atmosphere." He turned back to his laptop and pulled up the sensor readouts.

"Leave those to the Air Force, they should be able to deal with darts. They aren't that maneuverable." Jack O'Neill said as he stepped out of the transporter booth. "Well done everyone. We have survived this battle and Earth is still in one piece. That's a win in my book. Let the politicians deal with the fallout of disclosure.

"Thank you, Sir. Thank you, Rodney." Sam depressed her radios mic and said "John, take a break. You'll need it when they return." Then she changed her radio frequency and called "Odyssey."

"We're here, Sam." Colonel Mitchell replied

"Cam, I need you to help the _Hammond _and _Daedalus_. Also, Rodney is going to be assembling a science team to get the disabled Ha'taks online after they are secured, so be ready to beam security teams to them. I think we'll need them."

"Got it Sam, I'm assembling the teams now." The radio clicked.

"Chuck, where are the Wraith and Alliance?" Sam asked, shutting down her radio mic.

"Here," he said, bringing their locations up on the main monitor. "They're heading to Lucia."

"Looks like we won't have to worry about the Alliance again." Sam was about to breathe a sigh of relief if Woolsey hadn't interrupted..

"But we have something far worse," Woolsey finished for her.

"Colonel Carter, Mr. Woolsey: we're being contacted by the president." The screen blinked and the president appeared.

"Mr. President." Richard and Sam greeted.

"Colonel, Mr Woolsey, what happened?" His tone wasn't accusatory but he was clearly demanding answers.

"We were caught off guard. We didn't expect the Wraith to defeat the Lucian Alliance. We don't know how they met them or even how they knew of them." Richard said. "Colonel Carter has sent teams to secure and survey the disabled Ha'taks. We intend on bringing as many online as we can to help when the Wraith return."

"You know they will return?" The President asked

"We have been a thorn in the Wraith's side since we first arrived in Pegasus. They will return, if only to eliminate any possible reprisals." Mr Woolsey said, as the more diplomatic of the two.

"I agree with Mr Woolsey, Sir." Sam said.

"What do you need, Colonel? Whatever it is you need from any country, I will get it."

"Something to keep damaging the Wraith cannons. We have a strategy to use against the hive. But we don't have enough drones to keep the strategy up." Sam explained.

"What about conventional weapons. Will anything work?" he asked.

"None that I can think of."

"Colonel Carter, Admiral Black, United States Navy. Would our nuclear tipped rounds for the 16" guns work?"

Sam thought about it and nodded. "If they can be fired into the Wraith cannons maybe. But the battle cruisers don't have any guns large enough to fire 16" shells."

"Do the battle cruiser railguns use standard replaceable warheads?" The Admiral asked

"Yes."

"Good, with permission, Mr. President, I'll prep the nuclear tipped rounds for transport."

"Go. Good work, Admiral." The admiral saluted the president and left to make the arrangements.

"If this works," Army General Stryker asked, "what about missiles? Is there any way to get our missiles into space with your fancy tech?"

"Not quickly. Nor can we easily change a missile into one that is space capable."

"What about the AS-761 missile the Army developed, we have about 700 in storage?" General Stryker asked.

"I haven't heard of it." Sam responded.

"The AS-761 is the army's prototype anti-space missile. We developed it after that, supposed, comet back in 2000."

"Will they fit in a battle cruiser's launcher?" Sam asked

"From what I'm seeing, yes." The General answered, looking at the BC-304s specs on the notes in front of him.

((((o))))

John Shepherd stalked into Atlantis's brig and stared at Todd who was standing smirking in the center of the cell. "Ahh, Shepherd. How was the battle?"

John growled and pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Todd's knee. "How did the hive know about the Lucian Alliance."

"Ahhh," Todd responded in his typical arrogant manner, "So that is why the battle took so long. I'm afraid that would be my fault. You see when I was on the Daedalus I downloaded some data. Specifically your database on this galaxy. My subordinate may have gotten his hands on it."

John fired his gun into Todd's knee sending him to the ground screaming. "Give me one good reason for not killing you right now?" He growled.

Todd snarled at John and stood. Suddenly he started laughing "Ha ha ha ha ha. I have said it before John Shephard. You would make a good Wraith. It is to bad you aren't."

John looked at his gun then back at Todd before he turned and stormed out. Todd smirked in his cell and went back to his meditation as his knee was rapidly healing.

((((o))))

Two days later, a fleet of thirty two FJN Ha'tak dropped out of hyperspace in orbit of Earth. Jaffa Master Bra'tac was leading them. Six days later the Wraith and Lucian returned.

"Where is the hive, Chuck?" General O'Neill asked as he stepped out of the transporter booth

"It dropped out of orbit in the asteroid field, General."

"What is it doing there?"

"I think I know. They just jumped into hyperspace Colonel." Chuck's tone changed to fear instantly as he said "They're towing an asteroid."

"They're going to drop an asteroid on us." Sam said in horror.

"Incoming message from the hive, on speakers" The speakers activated and a Wraith voice filled the room. "_You have been a pest for long enough. We do not need your world anymore. This galaxy has enough feeding ground to last us for millennia._"

"Colonel, the hive is escorting the asteroid down. None of our ships can get near it. The drones are being intercepted by darts before they can even hit the asteroid."

"We failed." Sam whispered to herself. Moments later the asteroid crashed into Texas, sending an immense dust cloud into the air and causing colossal earthquakes. The massive quake ripped open several fault lines and caused numerous volcanic eruptions sending even more particulates into the air. The open comm line sent the Wraith laughter to every ship in orbit before the Wraith and Lucien jumped out.

On Earth, the civilian population was panicking. Seven volcanoes had erupted and geologists were recording quakes along the ring of fire. Atlantis directed its sensors at the volcanos and saw that many more were preparing to erupt.

((((o))))

Atlantis herself, was in reasonable shape and suffered little damage. However the city was still recovering from the battle.

"Colonel Carter, why the hell did you let this happen?" The president demanded from Air Force One. The screen showed several other world leaders listening in on the conference.

"Mr. President," Jack said, stepping into view of the camera, "the Wraith just broke every one of their known policies by using that asteroid. We had no idea that the Wraith would ever sacrifice the chance for a food supply as rich as Earth. It would be like us purposely destroying the richest source of food we have during a famine. There's nothing anyone could have done. I would have made the same calls as Colonel Carter."

"I see. I apologize Colonel. It was unfair to blame you."

"_Couldn't you have shot down that asteroid?"_ The Chinese president demanded, not willing to back down."

"No, the Wraith escorted it in. We couldn't get any of our ships close enough to destroy it or tow it into hyperspace." Sam explained.

"Colonel," Chuck yelled, "hyperspace event! It's the superhive. It's towing another asteroid. This time over Russia!"

"Stop it!" The IOA representative yelled over the comm line.

"Chuck, is there anything over that area?"

"The Jaffa have three Ha'taks over Europe. They've already engaged." They entered the control room and looked at the screen showing the progress of the battle. Another window opened and the _Odyssey _dropped out and fired on the asteroid. However at that range, the beam had little effect.

"Sam, they have to stop it, this asteroid is radioactive!" McKay said from the sensor terminal.

"It's too late," Chuck said. "It's entering the atmosphere. It's going to hit near the Ukraine, Poland border. Prevailing winds will carry the radioactive dust into Russia and towards China."

"They're trying to exterminate us, to ensure we can't attack them again." Richard whispered. "They want to make an example of us. Show the Galaxy what happens to those who oppose them."

"Bring the president's channel to this screen." Sam ordered.

"Colonel, why hasn't that asteroid been stopped? It is sending geiger counters through the roof!"

"We're working on it, Sir. The Wraith are keeping our ships back."

"You have to do something!" a random ambassador yelled.

"We're trying," Sam almost growled. "Sir I have to go try to deal with this."

"Go Colonel."

Despite the SGC and Jaffa's best efforts, the asteroid crashed into the planet. As the hive entered hyperspace, Wraith laughter echoed across Earth's communication networks once again.

((((o))))

"Mr. President, I recommend we proceed with planetary evacuations," General O'Neill said. Sam was helping repair the Hammond, leaving Jack in command of Atlantis. "We can't stop the Wraith. They're trying to exterminate us so that we can't retaliate."

"I realize that, General O'Neill. Proceed with the evacuations. General Landry is on his way to Atlantis, he'll coordinate military evacuations."

"Yes, Mr. President."

A few hours later, three Al'kesh opened a window less than a mile above the Atlantic Ocean. They slammed into the ocean at hypersonic velocities immediately followed by another asteroid. With the massive acceleration of hyperspace, the asteroid created a crater in the ocean floor. The water from the crash site flashed into steam as a result of the impact energy. As water rushed back in to fill the void, the steam was pushed up into the atmosphere. The hot water that rushed back in was also vaporised as it hit the exposed mantle, sending more steam into the air. The impact created a Tsunami that crossed the Atlantic, the displacement carried the steam cloud across the world.

The excessive ash, dirt, and vapor in the air created a greenhouse effect, locking in the heat from the steam and volcanoes. Much of the planet's surface was being heated.

((((o))))  
A month later

"Alright everyone, quiet down." Richard Woolsey was the new president of the United States and de facto leader of Earth's societies. The wave from the last asteroid had wiped out DC and all of the coastal cities on the Atlantic. "Rodney, how is Atlantis? Radek, I will want fleet status next, but first, why haven't the Wraith come back?"

"Because we're screwed." Jack O'Neill said. "They purposely didn't kill everyone on Earth so that the military would be trapped here. If they had killed all the civilians the military would have been free to cause as much chaos as we wanted to. As long as we are still here, trying to save our people, we can't strike back, and they have the added benefit of knowing where we are." Everyone was silent as they absorbed the truth of Jacks words. Finally, Rodney ended the uncomfortable silence.

"Atlantis is in good shape overall. Shields are operating at the lowest possible level to save power. We can take off at any time. We have plenty of power in the ZPMs and since we are here, I have finished the repairs to the main power conduit that was damaged when we had to leave Lantea. We've also mounted seven plasma beam weapons to the tops of a few towers and tied them to the control chair. On the downside, we are completely out of drones - again."

"Any ideas, Rodney?" Woolsey asked.

"I think we should go through the Ancients database to find the locations of any more outposts. If we can, we can bolster our supply of drones."

"Get on that," Woolsey told him. "It's top priority, and see if you can come up with a design for a drone that we can build. It doesn't have to be as powerful as a Lantean drone, but something that Atlantis can fire." He ignored Rodney's indignation and turned to the civilian representative. "Alright, Governor Armstrong, how is the civilian population?" Governor Armstrong was the last surviving American senator. He had been offered the presidency but he had initially refused due to a heart condition. In the chaos, medicines were running low and if they ran out, his death would cause even more chaos. He accepted the presidency just long enough to name RIchard Woolsey as his vice president and resign. Not exactly legal but they would let the historians deal with that later.

"We have close to 30,000 civilians on Atlantis at the moment, and they are content for now, but we will need more security soon. The shock is beginning to wear off, and they will be rioting and demanding someone to hang soon."

"I hope you are joking?" Colonel Everett Young asked the senator.

"No, I'm not. And I do mean hang literally. They will want a scapegoat - someone to vent their anger on."

"And is there nothing we can do about that?" Woolsey asked

"No, but we'll need to come up with something soon."

"Todd." Colonel Shepherd said, offering an opinion for the first time since the Wraith attack. Simply by speaking, he drew the attention of everyone in the room. "I mean, he's the one who recovered the ZPM from the Asurans. Without him, none of this would have happened. If they want to hang someone, let it be Todd."

"Thats an idea." Woolsey said, "Not the first choice I would make. Is there any additional information that we can extract from him before we let the masses at him?"

"We could use the Asgard core to construct a mind probe like Anubis used on Thor. Get everything from him and place it in a locked off, non-networked computer and sift through his mind that way. Then, they can have him." Sam said.

"You know, if the masses get their hands on him, they'll take him apart piece by piece," Woolsey commented, gravely.

"We're not going it keep him alive, Sir," Sam explained. "We can't feed him."

"I would prefer not to, but at least he will be be of some use one more time." Woolsey said, "See to it." He quickly gave orders to the rest of the departments. "Radek what's our fleet status? And General O'Neill I want our military status next."

"The _Odyssey_, _Daedalus _and _Hammond _are back to full power, and the port flight pods of all the ships have been converted into refugee camps. The four Ha'taks we took from the Alliance are workable. All have sublight and life support, but no shields or hyperdrive. Also the Russian prototype cargo ship, the _Arctic Sea_, has been finished using parts from the destroyed Ha'taks.

"The cargo ship is already in orbit and beaming up supplies and such into its cargo bay. We would have used it for people, but we decided that it's better to store supplies, as the supplies will keep people alive and hold off starvation."

"Very well." Suddenly the city shook again. The people in the conference room ignored the shaking except for Colonel Carter who checked her laptop.

"Another quake, and it opened up another vent."

"That's the seventh since the attack. How long till it stops?" Caldwell asked.

"They won't. Not until the tectonic plates stop shifting." McKay said.

"Great." Jack said, sarcastically.

"All right," President Woolsey said, "General O'Neill, military assets?"

"Dr. Zelenka gave you our fleet status. This is a combination of all militaries from the entire world. The Air Forces of the world have 7,000 workable aircraft left. Including fighters, bombers, and helicopters. We have 5,000 men left from the Air Force not counting those serving on the 304's. All armies, One tank battalion and 10,000 men. All Navies, 200 ships and 3 aircraft carriers, 65,000 men and woman left. As I said before these numbers are for the remains of the whole worlds military assets. Men women and equipment."

Jack took a breath and continued, "I ordered the Arctic Sea to begin moving equipment to the Alpha Site. Tanks, planes, cargo containers, and more are being shuttled over constantly. I was hoping that Bra'tac could loan us a few Al'kesh cargo containers to speed up the process, or see if we could build our own."

"I'll ask him." Daniel said.

"I'll see if we can cobble something together." Sam added.

"Thank you, Colonel. Dr. Wray, how is the fleet doing in the Pacific?"

"The 230 yachts, cruise ships, and, well, basically people movers are filled with about 1,610,000 people from every country on Earth. What we're most worried about is food and medical supplies. But that's the basic supplies. The ships are in bad shape as well, the acid rain is eating away at the ship hulls. So far we estimate three months until the ships develop hull breaches."

"Sam, can we move a shield generator from the destroyed Ha'taks and put it on a ship to protect it from the acid?" Woolsey asked.

Sam, Rodney and Radek thought about it and Sam replied, "Relatively easily. We need a big ship for it, but if we run the shield at minimal power, one of the nuclear aircraft carriers will be able to power a shield strong enough to block the acid." Sam explained.

"Good, how long?"

"About three days to remove the generator since we will probably need parts from several different ships." Sam said. Rodney then took over. "Modifying the shield to work as a dome will take probably a few hours." Radek then finished, "The time consuming part will be assembling the shield in the rain on the deck of an aircraft carrier and supplying power. If we could use a 304, leave it hovering over the work site, we wouldn't have to deal with the acid rain. Work would be much easier."

"I'll let people know." Camille Wray said, smiling.

"And I will have the Hammond work with you." Woolsey said. "Now, Sergeant Harriman, how has the search gone for food on the planets we have explored?"

"Pretty good, Sir. We have found seven planets with large fields of wild grains and fruits. The farmers among our population have started harvesting it. Also I've heard from the fishing ships from up north they reported that they have thousands of egg sacs from their catches that they have frozen. They're wondering if using them to start a fish colony on another planet would be possible."

"Dr. McKay?" Richard asked the newly named Dr. Jennifer McKay.

"It should be. If I remember right, the Alpha Site has a massive ocean. We will have to test the water and the ecosystem before we can risk introducing them. It would be better to find another way at first. But I know that Atlantis has the equipment to start growing fish using those eggs."

"Sergeant, please thank those fishermen for their foresight. Have them package up those eggs and bring them to Atlantis. Sam, some of those ships are full fish processing facilities. Would it be possible to move the entire fishing fleet to the Alpha Site?"

"You mean, move two ocean going ships through hyperspace to another planet?" Sam asked, to which Woolsey nodded. "Maybe. I'll need to run a few scans and simulations. But it might be possible."

Woolsey nodded and turned, "Colonel Caldwell, what are your findings of the scans of Earth.

"Good enough, there are another 3,000,000 survivors that are currently safe inside shelters. But they won't be for long. As you know, the earthquakes are getting worse." Caldwell said. "We need a place to send people."

"What about the Alpha Site?"

O'Neill took over since he was most familiar with the Alpha Site, "We have already sent 6,000 people through. We're sending more through with tents and such, but the Alpha Site is going through winter right now, which is why I'm having equipment sent. The area free of winter is perfect for equipment but we don't have an infrastructure for people."

Woolsey nodded and asked, "The Jaffa?"

"Still rebuilding after the Ori. They don't have room either." Dr. Lee said gloomily. The lack of sleep, rest, and coffee was getting to everyone. "Plus many Jaffa will start dying soon because we aren't sending them Tretonin."

"If they can send us Naquadah, we can use the Transporters to fabricate large quantities of Tretonin," Sam told Woolsey "and if we ask for more than we need we can use the rest for rebuilding."

"Daniel, see to it." Woolsey said and then asked, "Anyone have any other ideas?" When no one responded he asked, "Anything?"

Dr. Lee offered, "We have already considered everything, sir. We've looked through all the planets we have visited. None will work. We have been through this with the Langaran. An industrialized society cannot simply go back to an agrarian. It doesn't work."

Dr. Wray looked at everyone and asked, "What about the X-305? True, it does not have weapons or shields but it should be able to help with things."

Carter shook her head. "The project got pushed back. We needed to redesign the shield and power distribution grid. The shields being built at Area 51 and the power grid being built on site were having trouble working together. The ship can't fly."

Woolsey looked at the two and asked, "What's the 305?"

O'Neill answered, "Basically she's our version of the Aurora and O'Neill class ships. They were ordered by the IOA to be true international ships. Due to their power, they would be able to launch a full air wing on par with a Nimitz. The ship Dr. Wray was asking about is the prototype, while it could be brought to Earth now, the problem is that she is not ready. Heck even her life support is not fully online yet."

"Where is this ship?" Woolsey asked.

"The 305 was being built at a top secret location off world. I don't even have the complete Stargate address. I have sequence one." "I have sequence two." Sam replied "I have the third sequence." Dr. Wray said.

"Very well. Colonel Carter, what do you need to get the 305 online? At least get hyperdrive, life support, and shields working?"

"A lot. But if we had another Ha'tak we could strip it for parts. Some of the destroyed Ha'taks in orbit may help."

"That's top priority. Dr. Lee, are you able to set up the shield for the civilian fleet?"

Dr Lee sighed as he pondered the possibilities. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Good, Sam top priority. It doesn't have to be to Asgard standards. Just get the ship working and safe. Dr. Radek, please get those hyperspace cargo containers built. By the end of the month, I want those destroyed Ha'taks gone. The rest of their parts stored on Atlantis or the 305 construction site. Rodney, I want you to install the working Ha'tak's weapons on the 304's and Atlantis. We have them, let's use them. Then once the 305 is built, I want the remains of the Ha'taks to be used to build a massive people mover. It doesn't have to be pretty, just something to get people off Earth. I don't care if it's made of wood, steel, and concrete, as long as it is safe and can hold people." Rodney was about to snap at Woolsey but Sam cut him off.

"There's one race we haven't asked. Granted we haven't contacted them yet, at least not officially." Sam said looking at O'Neill and Woolsey. "SG13 was sent as a long term recon team. They have been there for 4 years. They had one more left."

"Who are these people?" Caldwell asked, as everyone leaned in to listen.

"They're called the 12 Tribes of Kobol. We were told about them by the Asgard before the war against the Ori. They hoped that we and they could become close allies and friends in the recovery process. They are space faring and probably have the single largest fleet in the galaxy. Larger even than the Jaffa. But there's a problem." Sam explained.

"They don't use hyperdrive or energy weapons. Nor do they use Naquadah. They are less advanced than the Tollan or Serrakin. But more advanced than us pre-Stargate." Jack said.

"How much farther?"

"Close to 500 years, on tech alone. But that isn't counting their industry. They have 12 worlds under their control. And three are as industrialized as Earth was."

"Why haven't we contracted them yet?" Wray asked, echoing everyone thoughts.

"We have been getting ready to. SG13 has been living among them learning about them and telling us about their customs and how they would react to us contacting them."

"And how does SG13 believe that they will respond?"

"That depends on us, according to SG13."

"The Colonials will want us to join them. According to them, Earth is their 13th tribe. They believe that humans were created on Kobol by their gods, the Olympian Parthenon."

"Great! More Goa'uld worshipers." McKay said under his breath.

"Actually no, they don't worship the Goa'uld. According to SG13, the Lords of Kobol, this version of the 12 Olympians, match up more to the Ancients then the Goa'uld."

"So, after they returned from Pegasus, the Ancients took humans from Ancient Greece and took them to this Kobol?" Rodney asked.

Daniel spoke up, "Well not Ancient Greece, but yes. From what SG13 has reported, we made a rough timeline. We think that Ancient Greece was actually founded, or at least influenced heavily, by the actual 13th tribe returning from Kobol. But yes," Daniel told the room, "it seems like the Olympian Parthenon, as we know it, was created by the Goa'uld, but the foundation was laid by the Ancients."

Camille Wray was getting impatient, "This is fascinating and all but not relevant. Will we be able to contact them?"

"We will have to ask Colonel Simpson, but I don't see any other option." Sam replied, taking another gulp of coffee that would hopefully keep her awake.

"Ok," Woolsey was also exhausted, last question, then we can wrap this up. The Apollo and Sun Tzu, what are we doing to get them back?"

"We sent parts through the Stargate to them. We hope that they will be able to repair their hyperdrives and return to Earth. We told them not to risk a return unless they're sure they will make it." Rodney said as he started smiling. "They contacted us yesterday and said that they're stopping at the Tria. They plan to link their hyperdrives and bring the Tria back with them."

"Can they do that?" Woolsey asked.

"Yes, rather easily too." Rodney answered, grinning. "The hyperdrive engine is fine. It's the window generators that are damaged. Basically, the engine and transmission are fine. It just needs a new set of tires. And the Tria didn't have any spares." Rodney explained.

"Ten thousand years waiting for a spare tire?" Shepherd said, amazed.

"How long to get the Tria online and back here?" Woolsey smiled lightly. The Tria would exponentially increase their defenses and strength.

"Well, assuming that the Tria is repaired by now, a few days max until they arrive. With an intergalactic hyperdrive and Ancient power source, the Tria will be faster than an Asgard ship."

"Impressive. Rodney, hold off on installing staff cannons on the 304's. Split them between Atlantis and the Tria. Both are far too reliant on drones."

The meeting ended, and everyone got up to either sleep or get back to work.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2

_A/N; Compbrain - Thank you to all our reviewers. Whatever you say it is nice to see that our story is being read. I was overwhelmed with the response. Sorry about the huge delay, real life got in the way of my and my beta readers. Now, responses for reviews._

_Sable Cold; you have a good point and we will have to take a look at that. However in a situation like this, overkill is the name of the game. _

_AlbertG; Your review was nice to see. I'm a fan of your stories and I always look forward to seeing an update from you. You made several very good points and have hit on all the major points that we will be hitting on. You will see later on, but the Colonials will be getting some of the more advanced technology later on. If you paid attention to cannon then you will remember that Earth did not have the ability to construct Asgard shield or hyperdrives until very late in the series. The Colonies have a massive industrial base, but they lack the ability to construct Asgard and Ancient technology. Even if they had everything Earth has, they will not have the ability to build it. And the Terrans know this. And they will point that out many times. A few clever lies on the part of the Terrans, and the Colonials will be entirely dependant on the Terrans for very advanced technology._

_Cylons, well just wait and see._

_Chronus1326; About your review. My parents are going over the story as Beta. Already made a lot of corrections and rewording. However real life has gotten in the way. Sorry._

_Already took care of the crater in water. I meant it was a huge depression into the water where you could look down and see the bottom of the ocean._

_Atlantis took several hours to make it to Earth from Pegasus. The Beliskner took only a few minutes to travel from Ida to Avalon in season 1._

_500 or 100 it don't really matter in the long run. The Terrans have Atlantis and the Asgard Legacy._

_Yep, it just wasn't finished on time. The X-305 will be described more later._

_People are being moved to the Hangar's but they are very small hangars. Still a place to keep people._

_In an emergency the Civilian ships don't need shields. They can live without shields._

_If i remember right I said that everything from the SGC was beamed up to the Arctic Sea._

_They will take the seed banks with them._

_No they don't configure it. The warheads are replaceable. So the new blank rounds for the SGC have nuclear warheads installed on them_

_Senrab Nomis; Where else could they go? All of their allies are still rebuilding after a major Ori occupation. And the protected planets are out of the question thanks to their limited technology. Look at Jonas's people, an advanced race can't go back to pre-industrial conditions without severe consequences. Death by starvation, disease, exposure. But as I'm sure someone will say later, involving the second colony earth sets up; it had support from the CoK. Why couldn't that planet support the surviving Terrans? Well, it would defeat the purpose of the plot if it could. And starting over from scratch on a planet like that would have resulted in death by starvation for a lot of people. Even with the fishing ships from Earth being moved to a colony they wouldn't be able to catch enough fish for everyone. Plus they have to find the fish._

_As for the tech, It's simple. They can accept the Terrans in and slowly get the technology. Or, they can demand everything now and risk the Terrans going somewhere else and not get anything. And really, in the long run everything the Terrans know will eventually be in the CoK's hands. 1 or 2 generations and the Terrans will be so submerged in CoK culture that they will be Colonials._

_Finally, if you watch the Miniseries, the Colonials were not super religious. Yes, Kara prayed to Artemis but that was for Lee and after the destruction of her entire society. In a disaster people turn to religion. The holocaust of her race counts as that. In most of the stories where the Colonies attack Earth, their religion is stirred up, and most play off the Colonials ego's to raise military recruitment. In __Ideals of Life__, I had the Cylons play off the Colonials religion. But even Bill and Laura weren't very religions in the Miniseries. Religion came in later. This story takes place 4 years before the planned Cylon Attack. _

_ShadowXV - It is our hope that the twist that we have in this story will keep people guessing to what all sides are up to so just stick around to see what we do next in the story._

_Compbrain - You don't have to worry about Earth being taken advantage of. They are more than able to protect themselves physically and politically. They have the Colonials over a barrel just like the CoK do for Earth. The thing is, they CoK know that they are on a time crunch to keep the advantage. We would love to keep talking to people about this. Send either of us a PM._

_ShadowXV - While it true Earth not in the strongest position to deal with the Colonies you are forgetting that Earth is very good in Stargate Cannon at getting out of tight spots, even if some of the times it was nothing but lucky that save them._

((((o))))

5 weeks / ED - Pre battle, survivors, and fleet

"Colonel Ellis, it's good to see you back." Woolsey said, shaking his hand.

"Good to be back, Sir. What can we do? My crew is ready for an assignment." His crew had been devastated when word reached them about Earth.

"That's good to hear. General Landry and Ambassador Wray need to be taken to these coordinates," Woolsey said, handing the Colonel a tablet with the coordinates already showing. "How long until the _Apollo's _hyperdrive is repaired?"

"It's ready now. We never actually disabled the drive. We were able to take all the needed parts from the _Sun Tzu_. Granted, I want to get a few systems back online, but I don't think we have the parts. The _Sun Tzu _is fried, sir. Her systems are completely shot.

"Good, I'm sorry to hear about the _Sun Tzu_, we could have used him." After a moment Woolsey continued, "We hope that these coordinates will have the location of our new home. I'm sending the necessary files to the _Apollo _now."

"Yes Sir." the colonel turned and headed back to the jumper bay.

((((o))))

Back in his office, President Woolsey looked over everything Earth had in its corner.

The _Arctic Sea_ was filled with everything they could get their hands on. He was glad that they had it. It was a cargo ship as well as a fully functional mining ship and refinery, thanks to the Asgard transporters. Right now, however, the ship was filled with food, weapons, clothing, electronics, and everything from both Area 51 and the SGC. Overall, not a bad cargo hauler. Everything was stored in traditional shipping containers so unloading it would be easy. Already it had moved hundreds of cargo containers to the Alpha Site filled with nonperishable food supplies, electronics, vehicles, tanks, military supplies, and more. Over an acre of land was filled with cargo containers already.

He sighed as he pulled up another screen showing the full fleet and each vessels status. The _Odyssey _with its ZPM, the _Hammond_, _Apollo_, and _Daedalus _were all operational. However, since the _Sun Tzu_ was completely dead, a team of scientists were stripping it of all salvageable equipment. They converted the ship into a vault for the most dangerous of their technology, such as the tampered ZPM. Once they were done the Odyssey, would to tow it into the galactic void. A sophisticated Virtual Intelligence was being installed to monitor the vault and the space around it. In the event of an approaching ship, a phase mantel would activate and send a signal to Atlantis. The Tria and Atlantis were in reasonable shape. The _Tria _was being refitted with the Asgard beams from the _Sun Tzu_ and would soon be ready to aid in their defense, and the Sun Tzu's rebuilt reactors were being installed on Atlantis to take over the day to day power needs for the city. Taking taking strain off the ZPM's.

The X-305, christened the _Sol Revenge_ was about two months from completion. When finished it would be a welcome addition to the fleet. Most weapons were goa'uld based. However with Asgard Neutrino Ion generators powering them, the staff cannons would easily break through most ships in the galaxy.

The three captured Ha'taks; _Dauntless_, _Hood _and _Menagerie _were all nearly fully repaired and modified by Rodney, Sam and Radek to serve in their fleet. Asgard inspired modifications to the shields, weapons, hyperdrives and reactors made the ships far more deadly without requiring major changes to the hardware.

Over 330,000 people were calling the ships of the fleet home for now. Most were on Atlantis and the Ha'tak.

On the five hundred ocean going yachts, converted cargo ships, military vessels, ocean liners, and cruise ships; protected by a scavenged Ha'tak shield, were 1,610,725 survivors. Across the planet were the rest of the 3,000,000 people. Unfortunately, the number was dropping daily as the acid rain, starvation, radiation, and extreme temperatures claimed victims. Many were being ferried to the Alpha Site by the Stargate but many more were refusing to leave. And supplies were too scarce for those who didn't want to receive help.

((((o))))

Flashback - Caprica, 4 years ago

SG13 looked around the field they had been beamed down to by the Gungnir. After they checked their perimeter, Simpson looked at his team and said, "Ok, you know the orders, we spilt up for the first couple of months then we meet up in the Caprica City hotel. If you are captured, hit the hidden signal to warn everyone else."

Captain Joe Harris looked around, "This is a bad idea. A black ops mission for five years? It's asking us to be caught or go native."

Captains Sean Wirges and Jennifer Sims looked at Simpson and Harris, than Sean responded, "True, but weren't we asked and volunteered for this mission? So we have nothing to lose. Besides our orders are simple, get data on their shipyards. And possibly later on, if the new IOA agrees, the Colonial Fleet shipyards."

Jennifer rolled her eyes and said, "We will get caught trying to borrow those designs."

The next year, things had changed little for the team. They had been ordered not to borrow or steal any Colonial military tech. Namely, to keep that as a chip to use when the day came they could talk to the colonials face to face. Still, the biggest changes occurred when Major Simpson met the Adama Family six months into their mission. Tim landed a nearly crippled ship with the Adamas onboard. After they informed their superiors of his skill, Tim was politely asked to join the Fleet. When he refused, they blacklisted him so that only the Military would hire him.

The start of the third year, was becoming routine, almost boring. While the mission was important, it was minor compared to other things going on. The biggest thing that happened was the Adama family being all put on the same ship along with Major Simpson, who, thanks to Starbuck ended up getting drunk with Sarah and woke up married to her.

End Flashback, Six Weeks Earth Death/ED

((((o))))

Six Weeks/ED - Meeting with the Adama's

Back in the Colonies, Colonel Simpson was currently on leave, having to deal with a recruitment drive. It had driven him crazy having already been a part of the American Airforce when his, at the time, girlfriend, got him signed up by blackmailing him into the fleet. Then his sudden marriage to Sarah Adama, and, well, life was a pain when the media got ahold of that information.

As he reached out and touched the stone his mind switched places with who ever holding the other stone. As he looked around to see where he was since it not the Pentagon where this meeting normally took place or SGC on the rare chance. Instead, he was sitting in a room on one of the battlecruisers. "Hello?" Tim said.

"Colonel Simpson?" the on duty sergeant asked.

"Yes," he said, looking around confusedly at the bizarre surroundings. He had been in the Colonial military and a part of the SGC long enough to recognize that he was on a ship. But he had no idea why he would be on a battlecruiser.

"One moment, I'll get Colonel Ellis and Ambassador Wray." Simpson could feel the exhaustion in this body and see the signs of it on the sergeant. A few minutes later, he saw Colonel Ellis and whom he assumed was Ambassador Wray walk into the room carrying large cups of coffee. Tim could see fatigue etched into their faces as he stood. The confusion he was feeling turned into the beginnings of fear and dread.

"Colonel Simpson. I'm Ambassador Camile Wray. It's good to see you."

"Ambassador, Colonel." Tim said saluting.

"At ease, Colonel. We have a lot to talk about. Have a seat." Camille said taking a seat along with them.

He looked around the room and asked, "What happened?"

"The Wraith." Camile Wray began. "Three months ago, we received word that the Wraith, Todd, had begun work on integrating a Zero Point Module into a hive ship. The scientist that was working on that project refused to hand over the hive after figuring it out. We sent the _Daedalus_after the hive first. After the first salvo, the _Daedalus_was at the hive's mercy. We then sent the _Apollo _and _Sun Tzu_. They also lost. The hive had made it to Earth in less than a week. However thanks to the data stolen from the Daedalus by Todd, the hive's commander knew of the Lucian Alliance. The Wraith converted the Alliance into Wraith worshipers, gaining their fleet and resources for their own. They then attacked Earth... and won." Wray looked exhausted as she paused to take a gulp of coffee and collect her nerves.

Colonel Ellis took over, "Atlantis and the fleet were able to fight off the first attack, but the second waved was a losing battle for us. With a whole galaxy at their disposal, Earth was not worth the trouble anymore, so the Wraith destroyed us. The superhive and three al'kesh killed Earth by towing three asteroids into the planet. Earth is a dead world, the survivors are living on a dying planet."

Colonel Simpson's eyes widened as he heard the story,"Dammit to Hell." He sighed and asked, "Where is Todd now? And what's going to happen now?"

General Landry stepped into the room. Colonel Simpson started to stand but Landry stopped him "At ease son. I'm going to sit down as well. Todd is currently in the brig. A hologram was used to fake his death to the surviving population. We plan to use him to prove to the Colonials that the Wraith are real. Then he will be killed."

"Yes, Sir. I'm glad to hear that the Wraith will be killed soon. At least we're getting one more use from him."

"That's what we all feel."

Camile then took over with questions for a time, "Colonel, in your latest reports, you said that you had formed a friendship with a well respected Colonial Commander named William Adama. We were hoping for an introduction."

"It's a bit more than that now, but yes, I know him. He is my father in law." The news shocked the three interviewers, however Simpson continued before they could question him. "You intend on settling in the Colonies?" He asked, surprised, remembering what General Landry said about using Todd as proof. His mind went through dozens of possibilities and realised that it might work.

Landry nodded, "Yes. According to their beliefs, we are this so called 13th tribe. We know that their gods are actually Ancients. We were hoping they'll accept us. We do have some contingencies if they refuse. But our alternatives are less than ideal."

Tim speculated and said, "I've read Dr. Jacksons theory. From what I been able to learn so far, he's right. The only thing we don't know is if a group from Kobol helped free us from Ra or got lost out there somewhere. As for them accepting us, that will depend on what you offer them. With so few of us, they will most likely offer us places to live in all the colonies. The Colonials are a bit arrogant in their own strength but no different then we were."

"Will you introduce us to Adama?" Wray asked.

"I can arrange it, but it will blow my cover. I know that's a minor detail at this point, still I would imagine him being upset at me for not telling him the truth about myself." Simpson said, then added, "Adama is now a rear Admiral, the fleet is beginning a buildup and modernization. The Adamas were chosen as the picture perfect military family. So they had his family on the Galactica along with me as the current CAG, thats Commander Air Group."

"Fine. Your cover is unnecessary now. We're on the Apollo. Can you tell us where Adama is?"

"At the moment, he at his family home. If you want a smaller meeting at first, you will need to wait two weeks till the Galactica is on border patrol."

"We need to get this done. We're are running out of supplies and the temperature drop on Earth will soon be lethal. The asteroids shattered the tectonic plates. There's earthquakes happening on Earth every few minutes."

"Do you have a cloak?"

"Yes, all the ships have one. Dr. Zelenka managed to duplicate the jumper's cloaking control crystal."

Simpson nodded, "There's a family dinner at my place tonight. Most of my team is out with the Adamas, keeping them away while I am here. The person I traded with is being watched by Captain Sims or Wirges, depending on what you think of their marriage.

"Alright, the Apollo will enter orbit of Caprica in 15 minutes." Ellis clicked the comm on his headset, "Bridge, take us to Caprica."

"I need to head back to warn my team." After receiving a nod of confirmation, Colonel Simpson switched back to his own body.

Once back on Caprica, he looked at Jen and said, "It's bad, get ready for everything to go to hell." She looked at him, but before she could ask, the doors opened and the rest of SG13 came in along with the Adama family.

((((o))))

When the they arrived in the Cyrannus system of Helios Alpha behind the Eberus asteroid belt, the _Apollo_ was cloaked. Sam and Rodney had worked out a way to cloak the ship while in hyperspace by reducing their speed before dropping out to free up more power. After traveling at sublight speeds to Caprica, Landry and Wray rested and prepared for their conversation with Adama.

An hour later, Ellis was woken up by a chirping from his radio, "Colonel Ellis, we have arrived in orbit of Caprica," his XO, Major Marks said.

"Alright Captain I'll be right there." Ellis replied, and changed into a fresh uniform before making his way to the bridge. On the way, he saw technicians making repairs and cleaning up from the battles.

"Sitrep?" Colonel Ellis said when he arrived on the bridge.

"We're in polar orbit of Caprica. Sensors detect 30 battlestars and hundreds of defense satellites in orbit of the planet. And another 30 battlestars in orbit of Gemenon," Captain Meyers reported.

"About what we expected," Ellis said. Out of curiosity he asked, "What is the total vessel count?"

"We detect 175 battlestars of various types and sizes and over 10,000 civilian ships. We also detect 113 military space stations and 300 civilian stations."

"Damn." A lieutenant said in awe.

"Alright people, back to work! Pat, do you have Colonel Simpson's location?"

"Yes, and I have him on the comm."

"_Colonel Simpson this is Colonel Ellis."_

"_Colonel__ Simpson speaking."_

"_Colonel are you ready for us?"_

"_Yes, we're ready."_

"_Good, General Landry and Ambassador Wrey will be coming down in a jumper."_

Down on Caprica, Colonel Simpson leaned against the wall, putting his communicator into his pocket. Looking up to the dark sky, he reflected that this was going to be a lot of trouble. He looked at the table and watched as Sarah walked over to him and asked, "What's wrong? You and your friends look like you got some bad news but no one will say anything"

Simpson just smiled and said, "I promise, by the end of the night, you will understand."

The backyard fun for the Adamas was ended when they were startled out of their fun by the sound of an engine. They looked around and saw a bizarre looking ship, none of them recognized, lower from the air and set down on the lawn. Bill, Zak, Kara, and Lee quickly went inside over to the wall and grabbed the rifles. Lee tried to hand Tim one, but paused when he saw Tim, watching the ship sadly. He clearly recognized the ship.

When the jumper landed, Ambassador Wray, General Landry, and SG2 stepped out. "Admiral Adama my name is Ambassador Camille Wray. I am from Earth. With me are General Landry and SG2. " All the Colonials stopped and stared in shock. "Im here because of Colonel Timothy Simpson and his team SG13. They are a deep cover reconnaissance team from Earth. Normally, we would not have contacted you for several more months. However circumstances have changed."

"What has changed?" Adama asked. He pushed aside his amazement and anger to focus on his job.

"Six weeks ago, Earth was attacked and destroyed." Tim said, to the surprise and horror of the Colonials. "I was reporting in tonight and was briefed on the situation. A very powerful enemy jumped three asteroids inside Earth's gravity well. The asteroids were each large enough to kill Earth. There are only 3,000,000 survivors on Earth and there is nowhere for them to go."

"Why were you performing recon on us? And what kind of enemy?" Lee asked. He had been focusing on his sister, worried about her reaction to learning that her husband was from Earth. But at the mention of an enemy, he had to ask about it.

"We were performing recon because we wanted to contact you." General Landry explained. "Earth has had too many first contact situations turn into wars. The people you call the Lords of Kobol. They have spread human life all over the galaxy. Some humans are friendly, some are not. Some want to be friends, some want nothing more than to kill us."

"Aliens?" Kara said, incredulously.

"Yes, Kara," Tim said, "The aliens that destroyed Earth are the basis for the Empusa myths."

"You're joking?" All of the Colonials had to stare at Tim. Even Sarah, who up till now had stared quietly, wishing and praying that this was a bad dream.

"I wish I was."

"Wait. The myths say that the Empusa drove the Lords from their great city," Carol Adama said.

Landry spoke up, "We had a version of that myth as well as myths of Empusa on Earth, though we called them vampires. We also had myths about a great city, Atlantis, although there was no connection on Earth between these myths. But yes, the wraith did drive the Ancients off their city. Anyway, we were watching the Colonies so that we could avoid any hurdles that could have started a war. We have fought enough in the last decade," Landry replied.

"You would have done the same, Admiral." Tim said to his father in law.

"I know I would have." Bill said. He pondered the predicament that these fellow humans faced. He drew the parallels between their situation and what could have happened to the Colonies during the Cylon war and how the situation Earth found themselves in could have been the Colonies."What are you asking?"

"Sanctuary," Wray answered. "We have 3,000,000 people that need a place to stay while we find a permanent place to live. Earth is a dead world. The earthquakes and acid rain are constant and lethal. We also need help getting people off Earth. We don't have enough ships to get all our survivors off the planet."

"I'll talk to my superiors. Where is your mothership? I take it you used something other than that ship to get here?" He nodded at the jumper appraisingly.

"Yes, our battlecruiser is in orbit, cloaked."

Seeing the officer's surprise, Tim interrupted, "A battlecruiser is only 225 meters long." This silenced the officers, who thought that nothing that small could be a threat. For final proof, Landry had the Apollo beam the Adamas and SG13 to the bridge. The Adamas walked to the window and saw the Atlantia less than 400 meters away.

Twenty minutes later, Admiral Nagala was in a raptor heading to the Galactica. When he arrived, Bill took Nagala to a conference room and the door was locked. Moments later, Admirals Adama and Nagala were on the Apollo.

((((o))))

Lovers spat

"Tim, what's going on?" Sarah asked worriedly. She and Tim were on the Apollo in temporary quarters that Tim borrowed for this conversation.

"I am an Earth officer, Sarah. I was sent to the Colonies to study and learn so that we could make peaceful first contact. I never intended to get married or establish lasting relationships here on Caprica. Not that I regret dating you or getting married, but it wasn't a part of my game plan."

"Were you married on Earth? Is that why you were so resistant?"

"No, I was not married or even dating. My team and I were chosen because we had no one to leave behind on Earth."

"How much was a lie?"

"Only the lies of omission. Most of what I told you, was just taken out of context."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was trying to request permission to bring you to Earth with our communication equipment. But I never got permission."

"Bring me to Earth?"

"We have an artifact from the Lanteans, the Lords. Two people use the device on different ends and control the other's body. You would have temporarily switched bodies with woman on Earth."

"Ohh." she said, somewhat appeased, "But what were you all afraid of?"

Tim sighed and motioned for her to sit, "When Earth first discovered the Stargate, we were thrown into a galaxy dominated by the Goa'uld."

"Goa'uld?" She thought about her mythology, a class she had loathed in school. But the word was similar. "You mean the Guld."

"I think so. I think that the Ancients were setting the Colonies up to fight the Goa'uld. We were thrown into a galaxy that wanted nothing but to destroy and enslave our race. Almost every first contact with advanced races were negative. We have been at war with some space faring race for the last 15 years. The Goa'uld, the Wraith, the Replicators. We didn't want a misunderstanding to cause a war. Sure, there would be some anger for us spying on you, but we would rather bruised feelings and peace than bruised feelings and war."

"No, bu... "

"But it doesn't make you feel better."

"No."

"I've been trying to think of a way to explain this to you since we got married, but nothing ever came to mind."

Sarah looked at him and said, "I get it. I wouldn't know how to break the news if I was on Earth in your position." They sat in silence for a few minutes, then sarah said. "Given your from Earth, there is a small chance the brass might try to give you a ship as a sign of our people joining together."

"I need to work for the earth Fleet Sarah. They are going to need everyone. My world is gone, over 7 billion people are dead." He stood up and paced. Even though his voice was not raised, Sarah could hear the rage that was boiling under the surface. She finally understood why he had be so hard to get close to, but she had never seen such a dark side to him, and it scared her.

Sarah asked gently, "You know that since you are part of both fleets, odds are they will pick you to be the Liaison between the two fleets, right?" She was taken back when she saw in his eyes just how much he hated the idea.

Tim sighed and said "I know that Sarah, I'm trapped. I want to burn the Alliance and Wraith for what they did to my home." He opened the door and addressed one of the guards that was escorting the Colonials onboard, "Take the captain back to the rest of the Colonial group, please."

The guard look a little surprised, knowing the women was his wife, "Yes, Sir, Colonel."

With that, Simpson disappeared down the hall.

Sarah had tried to call him back, but the guard touched her shoulder and said, "Give him time, Ma'am, the colonel and his team are going to be angry for a while."

((((o))))

A General and two Admirals

"Admiral Nagala, allow me to introduce General Hank Landry of Earth." Bill said.

"Bill, what?"

"Admiral," General Landry spoke up, "it's true. We are from Earth. We contacted Admiral Adama first because Colonel Timothy Simpson is an Earth recon operative. He and his team were learning about the colonies so that first contact would go as smoothly as possible. We have learned that arriving in a system or a plant and announcing ourselves for all to see is a bad idea. We wanted to avoid that with our brothers and sisters."

Admiral Philip Nagala pondered this momentarily then extended his hand. "Fleet Admiral Philip Nagala, Commander of the Colonial Fleet." Under his calm demeanor, he was filing away the news of Earth officers among the colonies and memorizing everything he could see around him..

General Landry took the Admirals hand and said, "I apologize for snatching you up. But we were not aware how you wanted to proceed. We wanted to allow you to keep a lid on things if you so desired."

"I appreciate that."

"Admiral, time is of the essence. As I told Admiral Adama, we did not intend to contact you for a few more months, but things have changed. Earth has been attacked and destroyed."

"Who destroyed your world?" asked Nagala.

"The facts behind the legend of the Empusa," Landry said. "If you will come with me I'll show you."

Landry led Philip and Bill through the ship to the brig. As they walked, Hank explained how Earth was destroyed. "The Empusa called themselves the Wraith. Several months ago they got their hands on a power source build by the Ancients, who you call the Lords," This surprised the colonial officers. "The Wraith use bio tech. and the main weakness in Wraith technology is power generation."

"Biotech ships, forgive me for saying, but from what little I've seen of your own beaming technology. Should that not have given you an edge? Why didnt you deploy nukes using that tech?" Nagala asked confused. He could tell already that the Earth military was not incompetent. Colonel Simpson was proof of that.

"In our first battle, we did," Landry explained, "however, they managed to develop a countermeasure to block the technology. As a sign of goodwill, we will show you how to generate the field to block it as well. We know how annoying knowing that you could be beamed up without warning can be." The two officers felt a weight being lifted off their shoulders. The implications of that technology was terrifying but also exhilarating.

"Anyway, with this powersource, which we call a ZPM, the Wraith were able to expand their ship to massive sizes. Even our most powerful weapons did nothing and could not penetrate their armor. Without this power source the Wraith ships are massive, 5,545 meters long. For comparison, a Mercury class battlestar is 1,652 meters long."

Nagala looked startled at Landry, "A Mercury? Since you know the name of our most current and powerful class of battlestar, I'm guessing you know more. But to hear that they are so much smaller than these Wraith ships was disconcerting."

"Yes, it is. However, the ship that destroyed Earth was 20,000 meters long."

Both Admirals were taken aback. The sheer size was alarming, "Thats more than worrying." Adama said . "How did they destroy Earth? And how do our ships measure up against a hive ship?"

"They used their version of a jump drive and crashed three asteroids into our world. One into each of our main land masses and one into an ocean. Earth had a population of 7,000,000,000 before their attack. Now we have at last count 2,987,652 left." Landry looked up and said, "As they stand, a battlestar wouldn't last a minute against a standard hive."

When they arrived at the brig, Landry entered a code into the door panel. The door opened and he saw a light green creature with yellow eyes and white hair. Other than that it looked almost human. "Ahh, General Landry! I was hoping to see you again. What can I do for you?" Todd Gushed

"There's nothing you can do for us," Hank told Todd. "Gentleman, this is a Wraith. We faked his death among our people so that we could show him to you and to allow you to ask him some questions. Right now he is contained by a forcefield and these bars. However," Landry pulled out a nine mill and shot Todd through the arm, "we can still shoot him." Todd was bleeding black blood, proving to the Colonials that he was not human.

"And they feed on us?" Adama asked.

"Yes, we do Human," Todd said, panting as his arm slowly healed. He lifted his hand and showed them his feeding organ, "You are our cattle, our prey. We have ruled a galaxy unhindered for 10,000 years. We fought and defeated your precious lords over a 100 year war. The hive, now that it has completed its upgrades, is unstoppable. It will tear through this galaxy, turning it into our new feeding ground." Todd stepped up to the bars and looked at the admirals. "I can smell your fear, your disgust. I will not have the pleasure of feeding from you, but my kind will. They will know what you did to me, and they will make you suffer."

The colonial officers and General Landry left the brig and walked to a conference room. "What are you asking for General?" Nagala asked once they were seated.

"Sanctuary. There are habitable worlds in our galaxy, but none that can sustain what is left of the Terrans. Earth does not have any large colonies. We have only recently gained access to space flight. The Ancients did not give us any technology like they did for you. Our FTL technology was a gift from the Asgard. former Allies of the Lords who recently died out.

"Then how did you get to Earth?" Nagala asked.

"Earth was a former homeworld of the Ancients, like Kobol. According to the records we have discovered, the Ancients settled on Kobol and Earth at the same time. They then left both worlds due to massive plagues, and returned millions of years later.

"We don't know exactly what happened, we believe that the Ancients arrived at Earth to escape the Wraith. They found the primitive descendant of their efforts to reseed human life taking root. Some chose to live among the primitive humans, others chose to ascend. We believe that the rest left to settle on Kobol, taking many of the primitives, your ancestors, with them.

"However, history is not why we're here. We're here because we need help. We can go to other worlds, but we would rather seek shelter here."

"I agree with you, General. Now is not the time to worry about history, although that time will come. I need to speak to the President, but I believe that you will be given shelter."

"Thank you, Admiral."

"What else do your people need?"

"Transportation, food, medicine, clothing, My people are dealing with constant acid rain, earthquakes, tsunamis, and the close quarters in wet and cold refugee camps is causing illness. We only have two ships like this one, three ships we captured from our attackers, and two others we recovered from space. We can't get everyone to the Cyrannus system even if we were given shelter here."

"How far is Earth?" Adama asked, already thinking of what ships they would need for the recovery effort. He knew that every colony would pitch in to help Earth.

"7,000 lightyears. I understand that your ships have to make very precise navigational calculations, but our computers are very fast." Landry handed Nagala a standard colonial equivalent of a usb drive. "Here is the location of Earth and a series of jumps to get there."

Nagala's eyes rose and met Landry's, "This is quite the show of trust?"

Landry replied seriously, "We want to entrust our future to you by asking for refuge. If you accept, the future of my people will already be in your hands."

Nagala nodded, then asked, "I have one very important question that everyone will be asking. What if the Wraith track you here?"

"I was assured by our brightest minds, that event is unlikely. Wraith sensors work by tracking subspace emissions and radiation in subspace. Your ships do not give off a subspace signal. The only part that does is your jumpdrive, and its energy signature is so small that it's practically invisible. We had to know what to look for to even see it, and even then only Atlantis can detect the signature. It seems that the Ancients didn't want anyone to find your worlds when they gave you the jumpdrive. And if they did, we would assist as best we can. It's unlikely that they would wipe you out like they did to us."

"I see. Thank-you, General."

((((o))))

The Higher Planes

"You go too far," one of the infamous Others said to twelve of their most famous and oldest.

"No, you go too far. What you have done to Oma is beyond cruel. We will have no part of it anymore." The twelve's leader replied.

"That was the ruling of the council."

"Then perhaps the council needs to be changed."

"You don't have that power."

"We do now. My daughters have killed Adria. Most of our number are on our side. You have overstepped the bounds that we place upon ourselves. We will not longer allow you to flaunt our rules just so you are certain of your own power," the matriarch of the twelve spoke.

"Use your enlightenment and look to the future." one of the Daughters said mockingly, "The Terrans are looking deeper into Atlantis. Soon they will find our history. They will know everything."

"Whatever they find is their concern. None will interfere."

"You are a fool! They are our children, all of them. I will not standby and watch what will happen," another daughter said.

"You have no choice."

"Do not threaten my child." The leader said, "Back down Titus." Zeus said to the Others leader, "You will not interfere. You cant stop me. If you try, I will accept the worship of the Colonies of Kobol and you will not have the power. You know what is coming. You may not look at the lower planes but I do. The Unnamed Ones are still alive." Across the ascended plane every ascended in three Galaxies focused their attention on Zeus. "They will return to this galaxy. If they get Atlantis we will all be at risk."

"You are a fool. They are gone." Titus snapped.

"Then look there Titus. Look closely." Zeus pointed to a section of space far beyond the Local Group.

Titus looked closely and paled. "That is impossible." He yelled in terror. Refusing to believe his eyes.

"It's worse, you fool. Abomination is intact and alive."

"No, he died. I saw it. You saw it. You were the one to destroy his ship."

"I failed. Abomination has their knowledge, It fooled us. You know what is at risk. If Abomination gets Atlantis then we, the ascended, will be at risk. I will do whatever is necessary to stop Abomination, and his kind, once and for all. I know we can't attack directly, but I will not stand by and watch as the last of our legacy is destroyed."

For the first time in over a million years, Titus felt true fear. Even the Ori were not as bad as the Unnamed. And Abomination, he was another matter altogether. He had ascended out of fear of that monster. "I will allow you to pave the way for the Terrans to settle in the Colonies of Kobol. But I will not allow you to aid them any more."

"I will accept that, for now." Zeus agreed before he and his family left.

((((o))))

President Adar / Zeus

In his office on Caprica, Richard Adar, President of the Colonies of Kobol sat contemplating his next act. Two weeks ago, he was contacted by an ascended being, Zeus himself, and told of Earth's destruction. Zeus explained how 10,000 years ago, his people had run from a species called the Wraith and returned to their former home world, Earth. Adar was about to interrupt but was cut off.

"When my people arrived on Earth, we found it inhabited by primitive versions of ourselves. We had a tendency to seed primitive versions of our species on many worlds in order to spread life across the universe.

"On Earth, some of my people married and had children with the natives we found while others traveled to an outpost our ancestors had left on Earth. We soon discovered that the galaxy was dominated and ruled by a parasitic species called the Goa'uld.

"In response, we took some of the young humans from Earth and brought them to Kobol. We knew our time was coming to a close, we hoped that your people would mature and overthrow the Goa'uld in the future. We knew that the Kobol system did not have any planets of interest to the Goa'uld, so we hoped you would be safe.

"When the 13th tribe left Kobol and returned to Earth, they took the lessons we had taught to them to Earth. Those travelers started what was called the Greek Empire. Earth's survivors are still influenced by the Greeks; everything from language, government and architecture. Kobol is the architect of Earth's development for the past 4,000 years.

"So I ask you, will you accept your brothers and sisters and give them a home when they ask?"

"Lord Zeus, this is a lot to take in. Everything we believe will need to be rewritten."

Zeus shook his head. "No, it will not. We have simply hidden part of your history from you. You believe that _Life here began out there_. That is true. My people are not even native to this galaxy. We began far from here. So not even Earth is the homeworld of humanity. Anyway, I have proof. The box given to your people, the Box of Pandora. In three weeks, it will unlock."

"Lord Zeus?" Adar asked somewhat fearfully. The Box of Pandora was a repository of their history. A message written by the gods themselves. It had denied all entry ever since it was given to the tribes of man by the goddess Athena herself.

"You are ready for it. But I warn you, if you misuse what we are giving you; if you try and take what the Terrans have earned, I and my family will step in. Earth has corrected many of my people's mistakes and has paid too high a price."

"What have they done?"

Zeus told Adar the history of the stargate program and what they accomplished in Atlantis. Adar stared, amazed at what they did. Zeus then explained how the Wraith were still loose in the galaxy and how they would have found a way to this galaxy regardless of the actions of the Terrans. And how had the Terrans not found Atlantis when they did, the Wraith would have had access to the technology within the Great City. He also gave Adar the location of Kobol. "So I ask again, will you take them in when they ask?"

"Yes, I will. I don't know how the rest of my people will accept this history, but I will take them in."

(End Flashback)

Nagala sat down in the presidents's office watching the recording of Adar's conversation with Zeus. Nagala was shocked as the news Zeus brought sunk in.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Mr. President?"

"I didn't know if I was crazy or not. Until you came in and told me that Earth had a battlecruiser in orbit, I didn't know what to believe."

"What about what Zeus said? The Box of Pandora? Has it unlocked yet?"

"Yes, just yesterday. The Priests and Priestesses are still working on unlocking the data."

"Mr. President, the news that Kobol is not our true homeworld though. The ramifications?"

"Are not as large as you would expect. We really don't know where the Lords came from. We only guessed that they came from Kobol. The scrolls don't say that, we assumed. If the Box says otherwise then we must accept it. And if Kobol has evidence backing up what Zeus and the Box say, then we must incorporate it into our knowledge of history."

"You're right, Mr. President."

"Philip, you and I have had our disagreements, but this is going to be a turbulent time. We need to be united. Everything we know will be tested, and truths that we never wanted to know will be brought to light.

"These Wraith brought down the Lords. I am increasing the military budget, I want you to begin the construction of the Olympus class. You get that ship built and upgrade the other ships. I'll deal with the politics. We know that the Terrans can travel between galaxies and that they have access to Atlantis. Zeus said that Atlantis is theirs. Thats fine, but hopefully they will share some of the technology in it."

Nagala was speechless for a moment, but after building up his resolve, he said, "Sir you should know that I and fifteen others have been working on a plan to set up a colony away from Cyrannus in the event of a Cylon incursion. My core group has the support of 12 admirals and hundreds of companies through the Colonies. We have built five of the phase two mercuries and an entire colony fleet. In light of these Wraith, I feel that we should get that colony set up, quickly."

"I know," Adar said, giving Nagala a knowing smile, "I have been covering for you, hiding tracks from those in the government who do not want a large military. I agree that the Cylons are still a threat and need to be dealt with. I have also made your entire operation completely legal. And I agree with you, despite General Landry's assurances, we should have another colony set up. No doubt the Terrans will also set up a distant colony."

"I don't know what to say."

"I know, I played my part as a loyal member of the Peace Party quite well. But it needed to be done." Adar opened a safe in his wall, removed a folder, and showed it to Nagala.

"This is the order that makes the Exodus fleet legal. And," he pulled another file from the safe, signed the pre written order, and handed it to Nagala, "this authorizes the construction of the Olympus Class Warstar. Earth has done enough, now its our turn." He rubbed his chin, "That should be the catchphrase for the media."

"Ever a media shark?"

"I have to be. Especially after all the riots. Someone has to deal with that."

"Yes, Sir."

"You know that some of our people will want everything that the Terrans have under our direct control." Adar mentioned thinking of all the complains that would cover his desk.

"I know. I can think of a few admirals that will demand it. And some that will try to steal it."

"Yes, but In the long run though it won't matter." Nagala looked at him curiously. "They will be living among our people watching our media, reading our news, eating our food, living in our homes. Even if they have miricle technology to kobolform a planet they will be immersed in our culture. Within a few generations the Terrans will be Colonials and we will have it all anyway."

"You plan to run a campaign to convert them."

"Yes. I have to. For the stability of our nation. They are coming to us because a race as advanced as they are can't start over from industrial to Agrarian without massive deaths by starvation and lack of medical facilities. We could not even do that. If they are anything like us, they will not accept being under our control and us having them over a barrel. They will probably give us a few generations old technology to appease us. Thats fine. But in the end it won't matter. Lord Zeus is a wise man, he knows that in the end we will have everything the Terrans have."

"I see what you mean." Nagala said nodding, "It happened with Tauron in our own history. They were the strongest military power and the most advanced, but they fell and had to rely on other colonies for aid. Soon after, they lost all of their tech to the rest of the Colonies."

"Exactly."

Three hours later, President Adar met with Camile Wray, and the people of Earth with given a place to stay in the Colonies.

20


	3. Call for War

Chapter 3

Admiral Nagalla started the briefing. "Everyone, this is General Landry of Earth. He is going to give us a briefing on what we can expect in this galaxy when we begin venturing out."

General Landry adjusted his mic and pulled up the powerpoint with the introduction. "Admirals, Generals. This is the briefing I was given when I was told of the state of the galaxy. The most numerous type of ship you will encounter is this." A hologram activated and a ha'tak appeared. "This is the standard ha'tak. It was designed by the Goa'uld and is truly formidable craft. Its shield requires a 10-gigaton blast to weaken and a 200-gigaton nuclear detonation to disable. Weapons vary, but normal payload is a compliment of 60 plasma cannons and 12 wings of death gliders."

"What is the blast radius of the plasma weapons?" Admiral Cain asked, her eyes studying the image of the ha'tak looking for weaknesses and strengths.

"Standard ship to ship combat is rated at 100 megatons. Thankfully the staff cannons can only be fired one at a time at that power level and only one shot a second." Landry let that sink in before moving on. He covered al'kesh, death gliders and cargo ships. The cargo ships and al'kesh were impressive to the Colonials but they laughed at the death gliders, mocking them.

"This is a standard plasma cannon, more commonly known as a staff cannon. We have handed several over to your scientists to study. Now, the Jaffa are our longest standing allies, however we didn't go to them for aid for two reasons. They are still recovering from the recent Ori war that ravaged the galaxy. Also, there is some bad blood between the Jaffa and Terrans. Many Jaffa lost their lives during our war with the Goa'uld."

Baltar spoke up,"General, I noticed that the technology used by your ships is different than those used by the ha'tak. Why is that?"

"That is because the 304's use Asgard technology, not Goa'uld. The Asgard are now extinct, but they taught us how to build shields and hyperdrives based on their technology. Unfortunately, Asgard technology is entirely dependent on a mineral called neutronium which is formed in neutron stars. All of our neutronium mines are shut down or destroyed. So even if we gave you access to Asgard technology, we do not have the materials to even begin construction. Also, you don't have the industrial infrastructure to build the technology."

Admiral Cain then asked, "What about the weapons on your battlecruisers?" Thinking that they could be moved to the Battlestars.

"The weapons on the 304's are operational, but because we lack neutronium, we've been supplementing Asgard technology with Goa'uld parts." Realising what Cain was asking, Landry continued, "And removing technology from our 304's to install them on a battlestar would not work. The parts are designed to work on 304's and trying to modify them for a Battlestar would destroy them." Several people grumbled, but they nodded acceptance for now. Landry withheld a sigh of relief, thankful they bought the lie.

"Back to the state of the galaxy. To build Goa'uld technology, you need naquadah. It is the blood and soul of our galactic economy and technology. Now, you have an advantage here. No one but you has any experience in space-based mining. If you set up a mining agreement with the Jaffa, they could more easily search for space-based naquadah deposits. When a source is found, you would then mine it for them in exchange for a share of the naquadah, not to mention whatever else you find."

"Why would we need them to find a deposit for us?" a General asked.

"Space is a big place, General." Baltar said. "Our FTL drive has great limits in range compared to the size of the galaxy. The Jaffa have better star charts, sensors, and FTL. They would find sources of naquadah in a fraction of the time that we could."

Landry continued, "The next race is the Hebrideans. They are two distinct races living on the same planet, in harmony. There are also Human and Arakin hybrids living on the planet." A few of the assembled looked disgusted but many were thoughtful. "They are very advanced, even more so than you, but they lack a truly viable FTL drive. Their current FTL technology can propel them 1.7 Ly per hour. Their world was devastated by the Ori, and trade with them has enormous potential."

The meeting went on for many more hours. Questions were asked about Atlantis and access to the city. Nevertheless, Adar ended that line of thought by citing Zeus's command that Atlantis belongs to the Terrans. Admiral Cain asked about Lantean technology but Landry said that "Ancient technology is even more advanced than Asgard. If you do not have the ability to build Asgard technology, what makes you think that you can build Ancient? The reason we recommend Goa'uld technology is that you can build it with your current infrastructure. Asgard and Ancient are beyond your reach for the moment."

Landry then addressed everyone in the room as he added, "Goa'uld technology was based on Ancient technology. The Goa'uld were scavengers and never bothered to actually understand what they found. With a little ingenuity, what they left behind will be easily upgraded and refined. "

"He is right," Gaius Baltar confirmed, "we need to learn to walk before we can run. I've seen the contents of the Box of Pandora. It contains technology schematics and mathematical equations that I cannot even begin to understand. If this is an example of Alteran science, we will need a lot of time to properly understand it. I very much doubt that the Terrans even understand what they have." Landry did not say anything but they all realized that Baltar had a point. Even Cain nodded in understanding.

((((o))))

"I feel bit uncomfortable," Nagala told Adar quietly. "I never expected this to happen." They were standing in the newly made SGC for the Colonies. The facility was run by both Colonial and Terran officers. The Terrans were dressed in their traditional uniforms, giving any visitors through the stargate a familiar look, to put them at ease.

"I didn't expect it either, but here we are." Adar said, looking at the stargate. They both pondered what learning to use the stargate meant for the Terrans, both the advancement and the danger.

"Are we sure giving these Jaffa our location is a good idea?" Nagalla asked, thinking of potential security breaches.

"The Terrans trust them. And Zeus trusts the Terrans."

"I hate to say this, but it is my job, Sir. Can we trust the Terrans? I know that Lord Zeus trusts them, but we are going to be getting involved in a war against an enemy that beat the Lords?"

"I don't think we have a choice," Adar replied, not looking away from the stargate as technicians tested the iris. "According to the Terrans, the Wraith would have found us eventually. Since the Terrans came to us, we get access to greater technology. In addition, we have the largest fleet in the Galaxy. It may run on outdated technology, but not for long. The Terrans know this and we know it. Sooner or later we will know everything they do. Hopefully that will appease the quorum and the rest of the military."

The iris closed and Nagalla stood silent for a moment before nodding. "It might, but given that we are about to enter a war against these Wraith, I know that I want the best equipment for our ships that we can get."

"I agree, however General Landry made a good point. Our infrastructure needs to be updated first. If we can't build and maintain the equipment, what's the point in having it?"

"A lot of people won't care, Mr. President. They will want the designs in their hands now. And the factories building the weapons today."

"It doesn't work like that." Adar said.

"I'm afraid that some people won't understand. They will assume that the Lords' technology will be like magic; building an immediate and endless supply of whatever we want, ending all wars, hunger, and problems."

"That's what I'm afraid of," the President sighed.

A few moments later a Terran lieutenant walked up and saluted, "Sirs, the Daedalus is approaching. The Jaffa delegation will be beaming over in a few moments."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

((((o))))

**Jack and Bra'tac's meeting**

The Free Jaffa and Colonials met for several hours. In the end, it was agreed that Teal'c and Bra'tac would keep the location of the Colonials a secret from the wider galaxy and their fellow Jaffa, except the Jaffa high council. Also, Teal'c and Bra'tac would appear before the Colonial people in a broadcast event to explain the truth of the galaxy.

"O'Neill!" Bra'tac greeted joyously after the meeting concluded.

"Bra'tak, I'm sorry that we couldn't ask the Jaffa for help."

"It wounds me that you would not even bother asking. We have fought side by side for many years."

"I am sorry, Bra'tak, but we know that the Jaffa Nation is still rebuilding from the Ori, and before that the replicators. We knew that there would be a great deal of resentment among some of the more anti-Tau'ri elements of the Jaffa. Worse, there's the chance that the Wraith would have learned of our survival and decided to finish the job." Bra'tac nodded sadly.

"That is true, but I would have liked to have had the chance to protect our brothers and sisters."

"I would have rather trusted the Jaffa as well, Bra'tak. We are taking a huge gamble joining the Colonials. There is something you can help though." O'Neill touched a control on his watch and the two beamed away.

"Where are we, O'Neill?"

"Atlantis, a secondary conference room."

"Why such secrecy?"

"We don't want the Colonials to know of this. You see, Bra'tac, we have no choice but to trust the Colonials right now. However, we are not going to put all our eggs in one basket. So, I need Teal'c and your help with a second home for the Terrans"

"So, the public face will be that you are residing with the Colonials, but you want my help to find a way to ensure that your people live?" Bra'tac clarified.

"Yes, I trust the Colonials to a point, but I trust you and Teal'c a whole lot more."

"You honor me, my friend, What do you need?"

"Colonel Carter is working on a ship. A prototype that we had under construction before the Wraith attack. It is nearly complete but we need naquadah, trinium, and neutronium to finish the ship. We also have a plan to stabilize the Jaffa and the galaxy. We have another favor to ask." Bra'tac looked at O'Neill and motioned for him to go on. "We are keeping the existence of the Odyssey a secret. We aren't telling them of the Asgard Legacy. Please keep that under wraps?"

"Of course, O'Neill, I understand. Now what do you have in mind?"

"These worlds here," the holotable activated and showed several addresses and planets, "are Lucian worlds where they are building ships. Several ha'tak and satellites guard those worlds. They also hold dry-docks and cargo ships full of refined naquadah. We want to steal it all."

"A bold move." Bra'tac realised that Jack needed the Free Jaffa ships to pull off this attack. "What do you offer in return?" He knew that it would be his men risking their lives.

"We ask for enough of the raw material to complete our colony. Dr Mckay has made modifications to the ha'taks we have under our control. He will make those same changes to whatever ships you can bring to the fight. The ha'taks we have are equal to or better than an Anubis upgraded version."

"A worthy offer. Will the same offer be extended to the ships we capture?"

"Even better. We will teach you how to implement the changes yourself."

"You have my agreement O'Neill. Even without your offer I would have accepted. But what do you want beyond that?"

"Your aid setting up a hidden world where we can build a colony beyond the sight of the Colonials and the Jaffa. A refuge where none can find us and we can rebuild in peace."

"I understand. I will help you. I will find as many cargo ships and al'kesh for your use, O'Neill, however, your friend Vala Mal Doran will be of great assistance."

"She is already out searching for cargo ships, al'kesh and cargo movers." Jack said. Bra'tac nodded and returned to his ship.

((((o))))

A week after the initial meeting between Adar and Woolsey, a fleet of 200 ships left the Colonies.The rapid deployment was simply due to the Colonials' desire to help Earth as quickly as possible.

President Adar's send off speech was still ringing in their ears. "My fellow Colonials, three days ago we learned something amazing. Earth is real, and they have contacted us. However, this good news is mixed with bad. The planet Earth has recently been destroyed. Five years ago, they stumbled across an ancient enemy of the Lords of Kobol. Just a few months ago, that enemy jumped three asteroids into orbit of Earth and sent them crashing into one of Earth's oceans and onto two continents.

"The enemy that destroyed Earth is right out of our history. A legend, a legend that was a warning straight from the Lords themselves. This enemy is the reality behind the Empusa. Earth's battlecruiser, _Apollo_, has one in their brig. They showed it to me, it matches our legends.

"Our brothers and sisters have fought these creatures for 5 years using limited resources and innovative strategies. Now however, these creatures have got their hands on technology built by the Lords and they used it to destroy Earth.

"Now the Terrans, the people of Earth, have come to us for shelter. I say that we must take them in and rejoin with our lost brethren.

"This mission is ordained by the Lords themselves. The Box of Pandora has opened." Gasps were heard around the room and across the colonies. "Inside, we learned that while Kobol is our home world, the first of the 13 colonies were brought from Earth, with a special task. When the Lords traveled to Kobol from Earth, they did so to escape the slavery that was rampant at the time. The beings that enslaved the galaxy had taken millions of humans from Earth and spread them across the galaxy. There are billions, trillions, of humans throughout the galaxy. Our ancestors' mission was to one day free the galaxy from slavery and help them rebuild their societies. Earth defeated the slave masters, known as the Goa'uld, before the Box of Pandora opened and we learned of this mission.

"The Terrans successfully freed our brethren across the galaxy from the Goa'uld. But now there is a new threat to our galaxy, the Empusa, the Wraith.

"These Wraith defeated the Lords, they destroyed Earth, and they now stand ready to attack this galaxy as well.

"Thankfully, Earth has made allies with many of these former slaves. Allow me to present the Jaffa." Behind Adar and above him, a ha'tak decloaked. Moments later a hidden ring platform activated, depositing Teal'c and Bra'tak on the stage.

"Greetings. I am Jaffa Master Bra'Tak. For 15 years, I stood alongside the Tau'ri against these false gods, the Goa'uld. Now we are free, but Earth has fallen to the Wraith. The Tau'ri now lack the strength in numbers, so they ask to join with you to defend those that can't defend themselves.

"Should you stand, the Jaffa pledge their support against the Wraith." The crowds across the colonies yelled as one pledging their support.

Adar took the mic and continued, "The Terrans have given us the location of Earth and need our help in bringing the one and a half million survivors to the Colonies. They, and the Jaffa, have given us a very powerful energy source that will make this journey, an eight month trek, possible in just three days.

"The Terrans have proven their friendship. When one of their ships arrived, they discovered a series of signals transmitting to Cylon space. Signals that we were unable to detect. With their help, CID has shut down the signals and captured the perpetrators. The Terrans have helped us already. Now we must help them.

"Today we send off a fleet of 200 vessels, to bring the Terrans to the Colonies. When they return, I say we stand and take our place in the galaxy. Earth has done their part. Now it's time for their brothers and sisters to stand. So Say We All."

"SO SAY WE ALL," thundered across the twelve worlds as the Colonies prepared to take the fight to the Wraith.

((((o))))

**Cylons**

"Well, this is interesting," Cavil said as he watched the screen.

"We need to hold off the attack." Six said to her siblings.

"Are you out of your mind? We can destroy all of humanity right now!" Cavil bristled at the suggestion.

"No, we can't." Deanna countered. "Look at their technology. We do not have a chance right now. Also, look at these schematics for the Wraith ships."

"Ahh yes, these Wraith. Clever excuse."

"Shut up, Cavil. As I was saying, these Wraith, if they are real, are the worst type of enemy for us to fight. Their ships are immune to our missiles and weapons. Their fighter screens are massive and their weapons will destroy our ships in single shots."

"She is right." Leoben agreed, "I agree with Six, we should wait."

Deanna continued, "Let's continue installing the CNP into the fleet. Then we can wait for the Colonials to upgrade their fleet with the shields and energy weapons. After all, we cannot upgrade our fleet right now. Sure, we have the designs in our hands, but we lack the resources. We don't have any naquadah at the moment. I vote we look for naquadah and let the Colonials upgrade their fleet. Then once they finish we can shut down their fleet, vent the atmosphere and take possession of a powerful and newly upgraded fleet to use against the Wraith. Even if we just ram the battlestars into the hives, we won't be wasting our ships."

******"****I agree." Six, Eight, Three, and Four voted. Cavil snarled but nodded, knowing he was beaten.**


	4. A chapter with no title

A/N: Darth Master Rassilon Davros; Sorry about the delay everyone. Life got in the way of everything. First going to Alaska for a while for work, than coming back and getting a job where I work 50, almost 60, hours a week. Shadow and I have rushed this chapter so it will probably be rough.

ShadowXV; Yes it all Darth Fault he been so busy laughs. Ok now that i had my fun poking fun at Darth which i am sure i will pay for later. Between his job and his trip and me working on my other stories i been just as busy. Still this chapter is rush while most of it been done for a while it possible we overlook older elements that we did not change.

DMRV; Yes Shadow, you will pay for it later. I will see to it. Maybe I will post one of your Shadoweese versions of SG13 to see if anyone can understand it.

ShadowXV: anyway on with the story if we keep this, up this whole chapter will be us just trying to one up the other.

DMRV; Very true. We now present, A chapter with no title.

* * *

((((Fleet Enroute to Earth))))

The Fleet had just started the long process of jumping toward Earth. In the CIC, Admiral Adama was looking over the dradis after every jump making sure they did not lose any ships after each jump. The Admiral was thinking back on his Meeting with the President and Admiral Nagla he was still working through all the changes that had happened in the last few days. Colonel Simpson had resigned from the Fleet which had caused him frown. He remembers shortly after Colonel Simpson came back aboard the Galactica a day before the fleet left the colonies for Earth. His Son Lee had got into Simpson face which was quickly shoved very hard in front of the pilots and hangar deck crew as Simpson more or less pull rank on Lee telling him that the only people who out rank him back home were General and Admirals. Still he had called everyone to his quarters and had Kara lock the hatch as he tore Lee a new one for not only striking a higher rank officer but what was the Liaison officer between the Earth Forces and the Fleet for the mission.

As Adama look over the report of their latest jump he had to shake his head he had not had a chance to talk to Simpson since he came back onboard he had taken to staying in his quarters since they had started for Earth his only concern was what Admiral Nagala fear valid that Earth forces wanted blood for the loss of their world and how would they do it with so few ships and forces left.

Inside his quarters, Colonel Simpson leaned back in a chair as he thinks back on the changes that have happened. Slowly sipping a drink he looked at the hatch to make sure it still locked. As he looks around the room, he sighs and thinks orders are not too hard, beam to the Apollo and then beam to the Odyssey and head to the new shipyard. General O'Neill wanted to know his thoughts on what would have been the next generation of Earth warships had the attack not happened.

Seven Weeks/ED - The Colonials Arrive at Earth,

Port flight pod, Battlestar Galactica.

"Alright Starbuck, set up a CAP then begin your report," Adama said over the radio.

"Roger that." Seconds later Starbuck's Mark VII rocketed out of the launch tube and into space. A few moments later, she was looking the Earth. "My Gods," she whispered.

"Starbuck?" Adama asked.

"Sorry, Sir. I just got my first look at Earth."

"Understood Starbuck, What do you see?" The planet was covered, completely, in a single thick, gray and black cloud. Lightning flashes could be seen every few seconds along with bright orange flashes of light from combustible gasses exploding.

"A dead planet sir. We need to get the people off ASAP." Had she been able, she would have brushed a tear away.

"I see that too, be advised that the Odyssey is about to detonate the MOAB in low orbit to get us a clear path down to the survivors."

"MOAB sir?"

"Terrans call it the Massive Ordnance Air Blast, also called the Mother of All Bombs. A non-nuclear explosive with a 44-ton blast. They're going to clear the cloud cover and give a nice route down and reopen the path for their transporter systems."

"Understood, Sir."

"Their deploying in 3. 2. 1." There was a small puff on the planet followed by a massive fireball that covered the planet a few seconds later. Starbuck almost jerked her flight stick back in shock. "Galactica Actua,l what the hell is that?" She screamed.

"Odyssey said that it was to be expected. The MOAB lit the methane and hydrogen in the atmosphere on fire. It will burn itself out in a few moments. We need to move quickly once the firestorm stops to get the survivors up."

"Understood, I'm moving towards the planet now."

((((o))))

Meanwhile, 300 LY away Bra'tac ordered a small fleet of 12 Cargo ships to ring down their supplies. These supplies were immediately turned into materials for the shipyard of the BC-305 to complete the vessel.

((((o))))

Carter was in her quarters on Atlantis looking over the information on the 305, muttering to herself about the specs. "This thing's a monster; 12 Asgard plasma beams, 40 railguns, 5 dual heavy DEW, 20 customised staff cannons, 75 of the new design of 302s." But the problem facing Carter was getting the ship up to spec while it could run with less than 50 people it did need some of the rare minerals SGC has discovered to build. The Asgard beams were added late into the design. Looking over some of the ship problem Carter was glad that the ship could be run with few people since she doubted they would have a full crew for the ship anytime soon.

There was also the fact she was being designed to kill Wraith Hives. Still with the ship's shields and hyperdrive being base of the O'Neill Class ship the Asgard had built, the 305 was the most advanced and powerful class of ship they had ever conceived of, if she was ready. Carter tells that the ship might have been able to do some damage to the Wraith superhive just base on how much firepower she can bring to bear on anything she faces. Still there was problems putting the Asgard Weapons on the ship since she was different than the 304 class while it a minor problem I one that Sam knows must wait till after they have their people safe using parts from the destroy Ha'taks. Once that have those, she will be able to bring most of the systems online, just far below what they are designed to be.

"Thank you Bra'tac." Sam sent up. A week later the 305 was online. Unfortunately at only half its full potential. The 305 was under Colonel Carter's command at first. The 305, Sol Revenge, and a fleet of 12 Ha'tak traveled to the Lucian Planet Magella, their Ha'tak held off the Ha'tak while the Sol Revenge beamed over several dozen gas grenades.

The Sol Revenge was a special prototype ship. Designed to mimic the energy output of varying ships. At this moment, it was copying the look and energy signature of a Ha'tak mothership. Using a combination of Holograms and wave simulators. The Lucian Alliance believed that the Sol Revenge was simply an advanced Jaffa Mothership.

With the Sol Revenge and the upgraded weapons, the Alliance quickly fell to the Jaffa and Terran. Once the Ha'tak lost shields, Sol Revenge beamed Gas canisters into their life support systems and the crews were down for the count in moments.

"We have won a great victory here Colonel Carter," Bra'tac said looking at the shipyards being lifted into space and pulled into hyperspace by the Jaffa's Ha'tak.

"Yes, we have." She replied, "Have you thought of our offer?" "I have. Unfortunately, I cannot command the fleet myself. However, I know of a capable commander who can." "Who?" "A young man you know quite well. Ryac is old enough and skilled, he will lead the fleet, and to staff the ships. Someone who you met many years ago." The peltac door opened and in walked a tall dark skinned man.

"Colonel Carter. It is good to see you again. You probably do not remember me. I am No'var, you and SG1 rescued me and my brethren from the false god Apophis' training camps."

"Oh, my word," Sam said staring at him. "It good to see you No'var. I'm sorry that I forgot you." "It is no problem, Colonel. After so long I am not surprised."

"I have had No'var and his brother Rophiapgisy, locate all of the humans from their training world to be a part of the crew for our attack fleet." Bra'tac said, "I felt that human and Jaffa should both crew the Ha'tak. And it would help me disguise our actions more."

((((Over Earth))))

Over the next month, the 2.5 million survivors boarded the Colonial fleet. With the Ha'taks able to hold 2,000 Jaffa and 700,000 tons of cargo, they expanded the Ha'tak to carry 15,000 survivors and were making constant trips to and from the Colonies. With a 7,000 LY journey, a normal Ha'tak took 20 days of travel time one way. However Doctors; McKay, Zelenka, and Lee had made modifications to the three Ha'taks engines boosting the engines from 14.87 LY/hour to 40 LY/hr. Reducing the trip to a two-week round trip.

The Tria was able to make the round trip from Caprica and Earth in four hours. The Tria carried 12,000 people for the 2-hour trip in every room and corridor possible. It took 7 weeks to move the survivors off Earth.

An hour after the last Colonial ship left Earth, Atlantis arrived at Caprica, where the Alteran city remained in orbit.

((((o))))

Colonial Quorum hall, Caprica, Caprica City

"This meeting is called to order," President Richard Adar said at the head of the hall, "President Richard Woolsey of Earth you have the floor."

"Thank you, on behalf of the Terran people. I request that my people be permitted to sign the Articles of Colonization."

"And why would we allow that?" The Gemmonise representative asked he disliked the Terrans do to their beliefs of the Lords and the potential danger they brought to the Colonies. However, the biggest point of contention was that they refused to give the City of Atlantis to the hands of the Religious leaders of the Colonies.

"We can be your guides into the greater galaxy. For the past 5,000 years, your people have been isolated. When Earth first entered into the galaxy, we stumbled into a sea ruled by the iron fist of the Goa'uld. Only in the last five years have the Goa'uld been extinguished. Only for them to be replaced with the Ori and the now Wraith.

"Earth opened the Galaxy up to the Goa'uld' fall, we defeated the Ori, and we sent the wraith into chaos. It is only because we trusted the wrong person that the Wraith managed to get their hands on a Zero Point Module and upgrade their hive ship that we are here now. Earth has the contacts, the complete Stargate map, and the experience to show you the Galaxy. We also have access to technology that will make the Colonies a true superpower. At the moment, a single Goa'uld Ha'tak could conquer any planet in this system."

"Is that a threat?" The same representative demanded.

"No, it's a solid fact. Fourteen years ago, we hit a Ha'tak with a 1-gigaton nuclear warhead. We did not even damage the shields. At the time, it took 10 gigatons to even begin draining Ha'tak' shield. Moreover, there are fleets of these ships out there. If we signed the articles we would help, you upgrade your fleet. And until it was upgraded we would provide as much protection as we could."

"Protection that failed your world."

"Quite frankly representative, there isn't a fleet in the galaxy that could stand up to the Wraith Superhive. But if you want to try, we can leave and find somewhere else to settle."

"That is not necessary President Woolsey," Adar said, "Most of us," He said sending a glare at the Gemmonise man "want you to sign."

"I am glad to hear that."

"Some of us have questions about the advanced technology you have at your disposal. We want to know if you will share it with us." The Picon representative said.

"That will take time. We are still learning what is there, ourselves. In addition, even if we shared everything you would not be able to use it. The colonies doesn't have access to the materials to build the technology in the first place. Nor do you have the infrastructure to refine the material, or build the technology from the resources. As I said it will take time."

"That is understandable. I have a report from Doctor Baltar who spent some time with one of your scientists. He said it would take about ten years to set up the infrastructure to finish fully upgrading our fleet. And close to twenty years for civilian use."

"Why so long?" Another senator asked.

"We don't use Tylium for one. Tylium does not provide enough power for the more energy intensive systems that we have at our disposal. Our Battle Cruisers are as small as they are because the technology we use was a gift. A very energy intensive gift that we do not have the knowledge or resources to power the technology at its full potential. The weapons we have don't even operate at a quarter of their potential."

"I think that's enough talk about weapons," Adar said stopping the questions. "President Woolsey has said that we will have access to their technology. Nevertheless, it will take some time to even begin implementing it. President Woolsey, what planet would you like to settle on?"

"I have looked through your history and say that you have tried to terraform the planet Pallas. Atlantis has a terraforming device built by the Ancients in storage. We would like to use it and settle on Pallas."

"Kobal forming takes years," The Gemmonise representative said again.

"The Ancients Terraforming device will only take a week according to the simulation we have run."

"I see no objection. This way the Terrans can keep their culture intact and gain their own voice on the Quorum." The Picon representative said

"Why would they have a voice on the Quorum?"

"Because they will be guiding us through the galaxy. And, this way the treaties the Terrans have will apply to us as well. But only if they have a voice in the government." He replied to the Aquaria representative.

"President Woolsey," The Caprica Representative said, "What can you guide us to if you join us."

"We have already put you in contact with the Jaffa. They are interested in having you mine Naquadah for them. Opening up a massive revenue and resource stream for you. We can also bring you to other planets that are quite advanced that could easily become allies and friends. The Hebridans for one. Along with the Kelownans, Galarans. Orobanian's. Even to uninhabited worlds where you could establish new colonies."

Woolsey looks at everyone in the room and said, "I do have a request from the remaining leaders of Earth that our military not be folded into the Colonial Forces." Hearing several people cry out at that news but before they could go any further, President Adar looks at Woolsey and asks, "Why would you ask for that?"

Woolsey look over at him and said "For one the remaining forces are from any military that had people survivor what the Wraith did to our world also a lot of our military leaders are planning on burning several Alliance worlds at some point and I do not think they want to drag you into a war with them with what we plan to do.

"We will now vote on the issue." Adar began "First; The Terrans will be allowed to sign the Articles of Colonization and have a voice on the quorum." Everyone voted and a counter showed 12 positive votes signaling a majority "Second; The Terrans will be permitted to kobalform Pallas?" Again 12 positive votes "Third; establishing Naquadah and Trinium mining treaties with the Free Jaffa Nation?" Twelve votes were cast in the positive once again. "Very well, President Woolsey, Terra will be allowed to sign the Articles of Colonization. When would you like to make the signature?"

"As soon as it can be arranged. We would like to begin terraforming Pallas ASAP."

Three days later President Richard Woolsey of Earth signed the Articles of Confederation. It was ironic that the Actual Article had a place for Earth to sign. It was meant to be purely symbolic, but now it was an incredibly useful and convenient.

As soon as Representative Woolsey signed the Document President Adar gave the order and Rodney McKay launched the Ancient Terraforming device was launched.

((((o))))

Later on Atlantis President Adar was watching as the device terraformed the planet. "So how does this device work Dr. McKay?" Adar asked the genius scientist.

"It creates an energy wave similar to that created by the Dakara device. It is actually a smaller version of that very device. The Stargate that the device requires is actually used to bring matter to the planet for the device to use as raw material. "

"What's the Dakara device Doctor?"

"It's what the Ancients used to seed life through the Galaxy. And it should be activating right about now." A blue energy wave spread across the planet. Hundreds of cameras and sensors were focused on Pallas as the terraforming was completed. Suddenly the Stargate on Pallas activated for a split second. Seconds later it reactivated and thousands of tons of gasses from a nebula began flying through the gate only to be caught be the terraformer. The machine restructured the matter flying through the gate and remade it into everything the planet needed to sustain life.

"That is quite amazing Dr. McKay," Adar said watching as the beginning of a lake was forming on Pallas.

"Thank you, the Ancients sure know how to build." "That they do." "Well, according to the computer the planet will be habitable inside of four days, the ocean should be formed in a few weeks, and the ecosystem will take a few more months." Adar nodded amazed, "When can you all begin to set down and build a city?" McKay turned and look at him "Well, Atlantis can set down in just a few hours. She does not have to land on water, but its better for the city's structural supports. In addition, the energy from the terraforming device needs to dissipate.

"I see." Over the next 10 hours a lake formed as was programmed into the terraformer. After the water settled, Colonel Shepherd landed Atlantis on the just named Lake Celesta. After the Ancient Alteran city, Celestis.

((((o))))

"What do we have Rodney?" Woolsey asked after Atlantis set down.

"The planets core has reheated. The Terraforming device beamed solar plasma into the core to reheat it. We also have a stable magnetic field and a viable atmosphere. The Colonials have helped us deorbit comets into the planet's atmosphere. We have also brought the planet's gravity to Earth norms using an Asgard method. We placed a small amount Dwarf Star Matter. The heat and mass have boosted the planet's gravity and has formed the start of a magnetic field.

((((o))))

Atlantis arrives at Caprica, The Terrans build a city

Three days after the terraforming work started the Odyssey towed a Colonial space station into an orbit of Pallas. The Terrans to their new standards would upgrade it. This particular station was a sturdy, but scrapped long term unattended Anchorage. Of an identical class as the Ragnar anchorage.

The Terrans plans are to modify the anchorage for planetary landing and allow it to land on top of Alterran outposts. The Earth outpost was completely removed from Antarctica and used to create the central control center of the station. Parts from the six destroyed Ha'tak in orbit of Earth were towed to Pallas and used as raw material for the new station and other purposes.

At the same time Colonial construction teams were hard at work on Pallas building a city for the Terrans, Atlantis was massive but not big enough to hold the 2,499,725 people. Factory modules from decommissioned Battlestars landed on the planet. These modules are used in Battlestars that take on long-term missions and will need spare parts. All Battlestars are constructed modularly, to speed up construction. These factories are near the outside of the Battlestar for ease of changing them out. Twelve such modules were deorbited onto Pallas. Three of each kind; refining metal, building metal skeletons, internal systems, and hull plates (Not Armor).

Also in orbit was a Dry-dock with the Galactica docked for an upgrade. The Galactica was the first of the Colonial ships to get an upgrade with Goa'uld tech. The raw technology was purchased from the Jaffa for several older Battlestar hulls and examples of their technology. Tylium reactors were of great interest to the Jaffa. As Tylium was quite common in the Galaxy and would allow them to begin powering their cities and upgrading their infrastructure without using precious Naquadah to do it.

Examples of Al'kesh, Tel'tak, and Death gliders, from the destroyed ships over Earth, were sent to Colonial scientists for study. In addition, an intact shield, sublight engine, computer control, and hyperdrive engine were moved directly to the Galactica for installation.

The staff cannons were from the Jaffa and placed directly inside the turrets of the current weapon turrets. The gun systems of the KEW's were torn out and the staff weapons were placed within. The colonials did not like the turret systems of the Ha'tak, as target acquisition systems were crap in their words.

The reactors of all of the Terran Ha'taks were beyond repair, so a reactor from the Jaffa was installed on Galactica. Designs for two different Naquadah reactors were given to the Colonials from both the Orbanians and Jaffa to construct for the Galactica. However, Naquadah was an issue. They did not have enough for the massive ship.

To provide the Colonials with examples of advanced technology built using a foundation similar to their own. AKA, silicone and copper wires, the Odyssey towed the Ori weapon satellite from Tagalus, to Pallas. The weapon was removed and installed on the Terrans station, but both Colonials and Terrans studied the rest.

((((o))))

Jack stepped through the Atlantis Stargate and stepped out on the new Colony world being set up by Colonel Shepherd. Floating above the new city were three dry docks were the outlines of several ships were taking form. This is where the remains of the destroyed Ha'tak were being sent. Right into the smelting pot and out into these new ships.

"General, please come this way. Colonel Shepherd is waiting for you."

"John. How is the Colony?" John looked up. Jack had to suppress a wince at the sight of the Colonel. He looked terrible. Jack knew that he was suffering badly. He blamed himself for the loss of Earth. Jack understood why, he was the driving force behind the alliance with Todd. However, it was not his call to ally with Todd in the end. It was HWC and the IOA, and they agree to let Atlantis work with Todd.

"The coming along well sir. The frames for the Vengeance class are coming along well. In addition, we have three more Arctic Sea class cargo ships under construction. Bra'tac has also towed the wreckage of Anubis's fleet into orbit from Earth and it's in orbit waiting for processing."

"That's good news. What else?"

"The city is under construction as you can see. The Prefabricated buildings are working for now. In addition, the cargo containers from the Alpha site are working well as temporary shelters until we get permanent ones set up. We also have the fishing ships from Earth set down in the oceans here on Horizon. The fish farms are up and running and the fish seeders should hatch the first million or so trout and salmon in just a few weeks. Jennifer also had DNA samples from the Asgard core removed to created other formerly extinct whales and fish to add into the oceans here."

"Great, so in a few years we will have Salmon fillets. What about a nice T-Bone steak?" "A few more years for that Sir. The cattle herds are still years away from being mature. And a good year for the grain fields. However, we have started to domesticate the local Bison like animal. Though a few weeks ago we saw a herd over 12,000,000 of these creatures roaming the plains a few hundred miles from here."

"What about the tanks and fighters we had moved here?"

"The tanks are being retrofitted with anti-gravity, plasma cannons, and shield as we speak. We are stripping hundreds of Death Gliders to do it but it's happening. The fighter jets are taking a bit more work. We decided to just tear them apart and use them for the raw materials. A lot of the metals are being used to build the F-302B."

"Where are the factories for this?"

"Right here," John said leading Jack into the foundry where the BC-305 was built. "It took a while to refit but, since we aren't going to be building any 305's anytime soon we decided to use its facilities."

"What security do we have here? I didn't get to that in the briefing."

"Well, the colony is on the other side of the planet from the Shipyard. In addition, we have McKay's triple redundant call forwarding on the Stargate. Not to mention the communication's system is based on Quantum entanglement. Completely untraceable."

"Well done Colonel. I knew that my trust in you was not misplaced."

"That's nice of you to say, Sir." "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, Colonel. Now, my order for this next cycle is to you is to speak to the psychologist I have had sent to Horizon. You will talk to her and you will deal with yourself hate. You are no good to anyone like you are now. And do not even think of offing yourself. Taking your experience and skills away from the last of our people will be a greater sin than the one you think you committed." "Yes Sir," John knew that the General was not going to budge on this so he just accepted it.

(A/N John is not suicidal. However, Jack just wanted to make sure that he would not even consider attempting suicide.)

((((o))))

Five weeks later a Jaffa delegation was invited to Cyrannus. They used the Stargate, but they did not know that they were sent to a planet on the other side of the galaxy. Dr. Lee installed a call forwarder on the planet and when the right IDC was sent through the call forwarder would send the traveler to Cyrannus. To complete the ruse, a cloaked communication satellite was in the orbit that would pick up any communications coming through the Stargate and send it back to Cyrannus. The satellite was a small Colonial satellite with a modified Goa'uld cloak, power system, and a long-range transmitter.

The topic of the discussion was the Wraith.

"Welcome to Caprica Master Bra'tac, Master Teal'c. It's a pleasure to have you here." Richard Adar said shaking the two Jaffa hero's hands.

"Greetings to you, Adar of Caprica. I owe you and your people my thanks for giving refuge to the Tau'ri. It was a sad day for the Jaffa when we could not aid them in their time of need."

"Well, we have plenty of needs that we hope the Jaffa can fill."

"Then let us speak."

Once in the conference room Adar, Woolsey, Bra'tac, Teal'c, Admiral Nagala, and Ambassador Wray, and Ambassador Troy.

"Gentlemen let's get right down to business. All of us know that we need to destroy the Wraith Superhive. Unfortunately, the Terrans, our best chance at doing that, have been nearly exterminated. Now our second best bet is for the Colonies and the Jaffa to work together with the Terrans to finish off the Wraith and the Lucien Alliance.

"The problem is that the Colonial Military has little chance at the moment to do any real damage to the Wraith. The Terrans are helping us upgrade our ships to the level of the Goa'uld, but we need resources to do that. And we have never worked with Naquadah before. And we don't have a chance and finding any of the material for Asgard or Ancient technology at the moment."

"What is it you are asking of the Jaffa?" Bra'tac asked

"We know, thanks to the Terrans, that you do not have the ability to mine for resources in space. Something that we have vast experience with. We would like to make a mining treaty with the Jaffa. You supply the locations to mine, and we will mine the Naquadah and refine it. Then we will keep 35% of the Naquadah and 65% of the other metals. The rest is yours. Essentially you get free Naquadah that is useless to you otherwise." Bra'tac nodded quite happy with the arrangement.

"How many ships will you send?"

"Twelve at first and the Terran mining ship Arctic Sea which will refine the material."

"Very well. I will agree to this."

"Our next request is related to the mining treaty. The production of Naquadah would be greatly sped up if we had ring platforms on out mining ships. With 12 platforms, the time needed to move material from the mining ships to the Arctic Sea would be eliminated."

"I will have the rings sent to you. In exchange for 10 tons of Naquadah and 2 tons of Trinium."

"Agreed." Adar knew how dense and, therefore, heavy refined Naquadah was. The saved time by not having to load, ship, and unload ore would very quickly equal the loss of 10 tons of Naquadah.

"Excellent."

((((o))))

A day later, the coordinates were sent to Cyrannus. Odyssey and Arctic Sea towed the 12 mining ships to the mining site. Odyssey left the site soon after leaving a cloaked sensor satellite behind.

Arctic Sea took a detailed scan of the asteroid field and sent the location of the largest deposits of Naquadah and Trinium to the mining ships. The ships immediately got to work and within a day Naquadah was being ringed over to the Arctic Sea and refined. Within five days, the first ten tons of Naquadah was sent over to the Jaffa cargo ships.

Atlantis was in its final maneuvering to land on Pallas's new ocean. The Lake they were on was good, but the ocean they were moving too had a better connection to the planet's core for a geothermal power plant. The Stargate had shut down a day ago for the Jaffa meeting. Now it was active again allowing water from a nebula made up of 90% water to create Palla's ocean. Another five months of five, 33-minute sessions to reach the wanted depth. Nevertheless, they were taking their time. A large lake that was going to be a harbor was also to be Atlantis is resting place.

The Quorum meanwhile had, in light of their new knowledge of the universe, changed their name from "the 12 Colonies of Kobol" to simply "Colonies of Kobol".

((((o))))

"General O'Neill, what is going to happen to our military commissions?" A Captain asked at the briefing.

"All of us are going to be incorporated into the Colonial Military. I will be changing my rank to an Admiral of the Colonial Navy." Many people started grumbling, but Jack let them grumble for now. "Listen. For those of you who do not want to join the Colonials. We have another colony set up outside of Cyrannus. You will still answer to the Colonial Government and us. But you will not be a part of the Colonial Fleet." A number of officers and enlisted personnel stepped forward. Close to 600 personal. "Very well, you will all be under the command of Colonel John Sheppard on the Horizon Colony."

The remaining Military forces of Earth, for the moment, will keep their own military command to protect their new world. Newly promoted Colonel Timothy Simpson was the current liaison officer between the two forces. All the remaining Earth Military forces had borrowed Colonial Fleet uniform design and change a few things namely the color being black the patch being the old symbol of Earth that the SG teams wore. They keep their own rank and wing symbols showing that there were different from their colonial counterparts.

Still even with their own forces, Earth was now teaching the Colonials what to expect when fighting other races out there and what tricks they had learned. The one thing that keeps any member of the Colonial Fleet up at night in fear was what the Terrans would do to the people who destroyed Earth. The only response was that it would be long remembered.

Two Months after the Terrans came to the Colonies they were holding a service for the people who were lost on Earth. Since there were so many dead and from so many different backgrounds they did not use any religious base for this service. During the service the remaining 302s that Earth had left flew in formation the Colonial Media was recording and watching as the seven 302s fly in formation seven times during each pass a different fighter would break off representing 1 billion of the people lost during the battle.


	5. The start of the lies

_A/N; DMRD: Hello all, I hope you like this new chapter. A call out is owed to robertbryan for his idea (Taoth Dakara). A fantastic idea and truly something that should have been considered earlier. But, Taoth Dakara is his. Thank you, Robert, for allowing us to use this. _

_ShadowXV; I would to point out this story will not be updated fast most of the time. Darth has other stories he working on and then there what i am working on. So if we miss something that why._

Darth: I would like to point out that because Shadow has bought a grammar program we should be a little faster in posting since we have a computerized beta reader. But Shadow is right we both have other things we need to work on. In other words. this damn thing called real live is in the way of the more fun things in life.

ShadowXV: It still takes time though it has caught mistakes i would of miss of course.

Darth; Good news things will be picking up in the story. Get ready for an interesting ride.

ShadowXV; Interesting rides with the two of us means nothing but trouble somewhere.

Chapter 5 8 Months ED / Yr1 CoK - Colonials Terran Life

Three months after Atlantis began turning the waters into an atmosphere the Terrans began settling on their new home. With help from the Colonials, a basic city had been built, and the 2.4 million people settled down. This city was meant to be temporary as a new city, with a layout similar to Atlantis, was built near the New Mississippi River. This river formed as the water rushing out of the stargate during the formation of the ocean.

In Orbit, the rebuilt and renamed "Resolution" station was running the beginnings of the Pallas satellite defense grid. And its "current" single shipyard was building another Cargo ship, while the Viper and Raptor factory modules were turning out F-302/B (Fox) and a shuttle design found in the Ancient Database which, after the upgraded some of the systems. They called the Norn class (Destiny Shuttle). The Resolution was able to turn out five Fox's a day and one Norn. Once the Arctic Sea class cargo ship was finished, they expected to build one cargo ship a month. The most time-consuming part being building the hyperdrive and beaming system.

On that note, Rakic Zelenka had designed a technological equivalent to a culling beam. While his proposal was initially shot down, it was proven to be a useful device. His culling beam was modified not to dematerialise organic matter. His proposal was to load the culling beam with a program to only dematerialise certain molecules. Specifically molecular patterns like Naquadah, trinium, Neutronium, and other valuable materials.

Radak also specifically designed the hardware of the "mineral sweeper" to be unable to dematerialise organic matter. The designs of the mineral sweeper were given to the Colonials and Jaffa. Radak explained that the ring platforms were also able to be modified to work in this fashion. But would take some major redesign of the pattern buffer to hold the energy from the stored matter.

The Colonials instantly saw the value of the device and began building them as fast as possible. Their versions were nearly 15 times the size of the device built by Radak, which was twice the size of the Wraith Culling Beam. But it would still be faster to use this than traditional space mining. Doctor Baltar managed to link the storage circuits of the Sweeper to a ring platforms matter transmission systems. Allowing the stored material and patterns to be materialized and sorted on the mining ship.

On Horizon, the city had expanded, and real houses were being constructed out of wood, carbon fiber, and aluminum. The population of the colony had grown from 5000 to 60,000 people. Bra'tac truly came through for the Terrans. Bra'tac had organized a migration of former goa'uld slaves to the planets that were a part of the protected planets treaty. The boost of population and food resulted in the populations fully recovering from the Ori. And in many cases a technological boost.

Another colony established on the planet Icarus. The already built base was modified to be a research station. A place to further their understanding of Asgard Technology without being watched by the Colonials. Head Researcher Nicholas Rush had finished the power tap to the planets Naquadria core. He explained that the planet's core could easily produce the levels of power equal to 5 Zero Point Modules without producing any damage to the planet.

His proposal to General O'Neill was to turn the planet into an advanced research base, shipyard, and factory. The General agreed and soon parts were being moved to the planet as fast as possible.

Building the underground facilities was a matter of some concern, but was solved by purchasing tunneling crystals from the Tok'Ra. Materials were gained from the Raids being conducted on the Lucian Alliance and visiting old Asgard facilities such as Adara 2 and other colonies.

However, the greatest boon to the facility was the addition of the Asgard Core. The Core was removed from Odyssey and installed in the Facility. After the Core was connected to the power grid a duplicate, albeit weaker, version of the core was installed on the Odyssey.

Dr. Rush also drafted a young man named Eli Wallace into the research team. Dr. McKay tried to get assigned to the Icarus. However, he was too well known among the Colonial Leadership so his disappearance would be to easily seen.

((((o))))

"Dr. Woolsey," Rodney said running up to him. "What is it, Rodney." "I need to talk to you now. It's imperative that we speak."

"Ok, come with me." Woolsey touched his wrist computer and he and Rodney were beamed to a secure conference room. "What is it, Rodney?"

"I found another city ship." "What?" Woolsey sat down and started at Rodney. "Where?" "Right here in this galaxy. It's the same city ship that the Ancients fled to this Galaxy in." "Where is it, Rodney?" "Dakara. The Dakara Device was the top spire of the City."

"Well, how do we get it, Rodney? Dakra and that device, in particular, was destroyed."

"Not necessarily. The top spire maybe. But the city itself. I bet its still intact. I looked at the schematics. This city has a lot of armor and redundancy. Far more than Atlantis. I think if we go to the city I can interface the Moros Phase Shifting device with the city, and we could fly it out."

"And take it where?"

"Icarus."

Woolsey nodded seeing the reasoning. "The Jaffa have abandoned Dakara after Adria's assault. Very well Rodney. Take Odyssey and if the city is intact take it to Icarus. Use the ZPM if you need to."

Rodney was about to leave when Woolsey stopped him, "Also Rodney," Rodney stopped and turned back to Woolsey, "Did we find out if Todd had any other ZPM's that he kept hidden from us."

"I checked the Data myself. But I didn't see any sign of additional ZPM's."

((((o))))

The Caprica Institute of Advanced Science had long had a prototype for a plasma weapon. However, they never had a portable energy source that could produce the needed power to create the plasma and get it hot enough to do any damage to existing armor technology used by the military. Plus, it took too long to heat it to the required temp to be practical. With Naquadah that changed.

After studying the designs of Goa'uld staff weapons and the Ori energy cannon. The Institute developed a portable cannon that could rival the output of a Staff Cannon.

Twelve of these prototype cannons were installed on the Galactica and once the two Naquadah Reactors were installed the Galactica was taken for a shakedown cruise. The Galactica's shakedown cruise took her all the way to Earth. While the Hyperdrive was goa'uld tech, Rodney Mckay had made a few changes to the drive. This change was doubling the speed from 9.92 LY/hr to 20 ly/hr. This allowed the Galactica to reach Earth in 14 days. Which was pushing the reactors to the max? With the high mass of the Galactica thanks to the armor and the larger hyperspace field.

While this is still far slower than a 304's 170,000 LY/hr, without a ZPM, or an FJN Ha'tak' 23.68 LY/hr. McKay did explain that the hyperdrive can achieve speeds far faster than 20 LY/hr, but their reactors cannot operate at that level.

When Galactica arrived at Earth, the Norn Class shuttle was tested. Twelve such shuttles were flown out to tow as many Ha'tak parts out of orbit and into the Galactic's, now pressurized, hangar bays.

When Galactica returned to Cyrannus and all the systems tested the go-ahead was given for fleet-wide upgrades. The first new ship to be built completely with the new tech was the Olympus class Warstar.

The original Colonial plans called for a ship 200 meters longer than a Phase 2 Mercury, 1900 meters with; 47 Primary Batteries, 30 Secondary batteries, and 400 Point defenses. The Warstar did not have the two massive hangar bays that Battlestars carried. Instead, it had a single bay in the middle of the Warstar that stretched from Port to Starboard. The Warstar had the ability to dock, arm and fuel Vipers, but it was not its main purpose.

With the technology the Terrans brought to the table The Mk1 Kobolan Plasma Cannon replaced a quarter of the Primary and Secondary Batteries. And Naquadah reactors replaced the Tylium reactors.

The regular shipments of Naquadah from the mining fleets allowed for the refit of the old Columbia and some of the older Mercuries.

The Colonials were incredibly proud of their new ships. In a war game with the Jaffa, a refit Colonial ship was able to hold its own for several hours. With the simple upgrades that the Terrans gave the Colonials, their ships were equal to the Jaffa, weapon wise. Their ships were still far slower in sublight and hyperspace. Jumpdrives are another matter. A Mercury can jump five times in an hour and five LY per jump. Simple math shows that they can jump 25 lightyears in an hour.

"Ok Doctor. lets make this quick." Colonel Mitchell said, "I'm already on it. Now according to the Atlantis Database all I have to do is." He pressed one more key and the sensors beeped "Sir, I'm picking up an ancient structure. Its Alterran, about 700 meters below the surface of the planet."

"Huh, that's a lot deeper than I thought." "Problem?" "No, we can still beam down." " Sir. I don't know if we can." McKay and Mitchell turned to Major Marks. "The City has incredibly thick armor. Several meters thick in some places."

"Alright. The main entrance should be here." McKay brought up the schematic on the screen "Use the transporters to beam up the rock there and we can beam down and enter the city."

A few hours later they McKay was in the cities main power center. He was disappointed to discover that the city ran on Naquadria Reactors and a few other minerals that he had never heard of. However, the City was fully functional. The only part of the city that ran on ZPM's was the superweapon that was now destroyed.

"Odyssey this is McKay. The city is in good shape. I'm going to install the phase device and run a few interface tests."

"Sure thing McKay." a few hours later McKay contacted Woolsey, Landry, and O'Neill.

"McKay what have you found?" Woolsey asked

"The City is intact and functional. Its in perfect shape. The city seems to have automated repair systems and a Subspace capacitor. It was drawing small amounts of power to maintain its systems and self-repair. The hyperdrive is functional along with sublight. Good news, we will be able to bring the city to Icarus soon."

"Good news Rodney. How much aid do you think the city will be to them." "Incalculable. This city is what the Ancients arrived in this galaxy in. It has foundries, mining facilities, everything. Icarus will be self-sustaining. A few upgrades to its computer systems and we can backup Atlantis's database to Taoth." "I take it Taoth is the city's name?" "Yes. In a few hours I'm going to activate the phase generator and fly the city out."

"What kind of weapons does the city have Rodney?" General Landry asked, "I haven't checked yet. I'm been more worried about the space flight systems."

((((o))))

After he finished speaking to Atlantis Rodney found his curiosity peaked. Pulling up the cities weapons grid he was shocked and scared. The city was a third the size of Atlantis but fielded 400 plasma cannons, 60 particle beams, and 900 anti-matter missiles.

The shields were incredibly interesting to him. They were highly specific on what they stopped. The shields would be useless against staff blasts. But against railgun rounds or other kinetic impacts they would easily stop everything.

After the diagnostics were complete Rodney brought the phase generator online and powered up the engines. "Odyssey this is McKay. I'm starting takes off procedures." He was glad that the communication stones were able to communicate across the quantum frequency boundary. It made things easier.

"Roger, McKay. We're waiting for you."

"Engines powering up. 10%, 20%, 35%. The city is taking off. Crossing the surface. 1000 feet, 2000, 3000. Accelerating now at 7000 feet. Stable orbit."

"Well done McKay."

"Thank you. Returning to normal phase. Activating cloak."

"Good. We're sending over some teams. We will follow you to Icarus."

Five days later Taoth landed on Icarus. The Asgard Core was moved to the city, and it ran numerous checks on the Ancient Alteran computer systems. A few days after that the Icarus research teams moved over to the city and began to work on their projects.

((((o))))

"Rodney what can you tell us about Taoth?"

"Well, its powerful. But compared to even goa'uld technology it's primitive. The Ancients abandoned the city because it was old and would take more resources to upgrade the city to their new standards then was worth."

"So is it useful to us?"

"Yes. Very. For our needs, we just need to bring over some new computers and equipment. The hyperdrive can be replaced, weapons modified, shields refined, a few supplemental reactors. But the Naquadria reactors on the city are far more powerful than what we have. We should use that design on our ships. We would have triple the power output."

"That's great. And thanks to Icarus we have a stable supply of Naquadria." Sam said

"Exactly. Also, I had thought. We could vastly increase the computer's power of Taoth if we have more Lantean Computers. We can't take them from Atlantis, but we could go to the Crashed City in Pegasus and get those computers." "Alright, Rodney. Take the Odyssey and see to it. Taoth is your new assignment." Woolsey said.

((((o))))

"Sir, we need to give them a reason for this." Sam Carter told Richard Woolsey.

"I have one. We are merging our military's because our military is our planetary defense force." Woolsey told Carter. "As for your new assignment. We have turned the west pier into a scientific facility. This tower here," A hologram appeared, and Richard touched the tower, "is yours and Mckay's private lab space. We are installing the Earth Stargate here for you and Mckay to gate to Icarus. Your main mission is to study the Asgard database.

"McKay is going to Pegasus on the Odyssey. He has 58 days in Pegasus for his assignment." Sam ran the math and figured that they were officially going to give Mckay 30 days for his actual work plus 36 days not counting the eight-day round trip."

"Why are we doing this Sir?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hiding so much."

"Long Term Colonel? This whole thing isn't going to work. It can't work. Our people are too proud ever to submit to the Kobolans long term. Just like they are too proud to have weaker ships than us for very long. They will be demanding our technology, and we can't give it to them."

"Why?"

"It's our only bargaining chip. Without it we won't have an identity. Everything we are will fade into the Colonial Society. We will be nothing more than a memory. Also, I had a poll done by our people over 95 percent do not trust these colonials and wishes we did not come here. Tell me Colonel you dealt with several worlds wanting some of our technology how did they end?"

"You're right Sir it did not work out well, or we cause problems by just being there and not sharing our tech. It a shame that we are going down this path with the Colonials cause I do think we could learn much from them."

"Maybe so Colonel but the cost of losing what little we have left of who we are is not worth it. Then add in the fact our people want blood and the number of suicides that have occurred. We need to do something to give our people hope and what we would need to do the Colonial Government would not let us do."

"Who are you taking to the meeting with the Colonial President?"

Woosley sigh "I am going to be taking O'Neill and Simpson, both of them, should be able to handle it. Still it will be a problem to keep our military out of there control. I do think they will try for a long time to bring our forces under their control I want you to get the Vengeance ready."

((((o))))

Simpson looks at O'Neil and Shepard as he said "The Colonials are going to give Woolsey hell for not putting our people into their forces."

Sheppard look at Simpson as he asks "why would they already know about our colony that free overall?"

O'Neill would watch the two officers as he says "It about control Colonel if our people were in their forces fully they could spread them out to the point we would not be able to do anything."

Sheppard ask "Still what about Colonel Simpson sir he is a former member of their forces they will expect him to either return to those duties or take on a position between our forces."

Simpson just roll his eyes "That is true Sheppard, but the truth is this I will be working out of Atlantis full time, and I do plan to be on the world every chance I can get away with it."

O'Neill said "Sheppard while you will be heading up the forces on Horizon Simpson will be your equal and contact with our forces that will be at Palla. Both of you remember these people are looking for any reason to come marching in do not give it to them."

Sheppard looks at O'Neill "Sir what I do not understand is I thought Colonel Simpson was taking command of the Vengence?"

O'Neill smirk "Well it is his ship Sheppard but at this point and time he can not take full command due to the fact he will have his hand full with the Colonial Miltary running interference with our forces and theirs."

((((o))))

"Admiral Black, this is Raptor 271, we are approaching the wreckage of the Goa'uld ship. Initiating docking procedures."

"Understood 271, maintain radio contact."

"Sir, we are docked. Leaving the raptor. We don't have any gravity. Maglocks are secure. We're in a hallway. It's heavily shielded. If we didn't have a line of sight to the raptor we probably wouldn't have radio link."

"Understood."

"I wonder why the Earthers didn't clean up all this crap?"

"Never had the time I guess. Let's go this way."

"Jackpot." The engineer said. "This is a computer. Admiral, this is Stryker. We found a Goa'uld computer core. We need this entire Hulk."

"Roger that, jump tugs are moving into position. Return to the raptor."

"What do we have?" Adar asked the scientists.

"A lot. This computer core works near perfect. We have a lot of information on the goa'uld and some of the most advanced tech they ever worked with. It is true however that we won't be mass producing it anytime soon."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well sir, we are still indexing the data. But, metallurgical information, weapons, shields, hyperdrive and sublight are all in this computer core. We have working examples of goa'uld and Asgard technology."

"Asgard tech?"

"Yes, Sir. Apparently, this goa'uld Anubis captured an Asgard and downloaded his mind into a computer. That ship was destroyed. But Anubis copied some of the Asgard knowledge into this computer here. We have that data now."

"Get to work on it."


	6. The Jaffa Anger

Chapter 6 The Jaffa anger

"What is the meaning of this Teal'c." President Cha'ra of the Free Jaffa Nation demanded.

"To what do you refer?"

"Your son has been leading a fleet of Ha'tak against the Lucian Alliance with an Apophis class Mothership," Cha'ra demanded

"Ryac has been following the orders of Master Bra'tac. Bra'tac has been working with the Tau'ri to avenge themselves against the Lucian Alliance for the death of their homeworld without angering or endangering their new alliance the Cyranians."

"And they do not ask us for help officially?"

"That was my recommendation. We do not know who among our troops are sympathetic to the Alliance. We have already captured 12 ha'tak. Half belong to the Tau'ri as per our agreement. But we are gradually destroying their ability to attack us."

"Teal'c, this has gone on long enough. You cannot have your loyalty split between the Tau'ri and your brothers. Yes, you have weakened the Alliance, but now they will begin to focus their attention on us. And there is still the matter of the Mothership."

"The mothership is a Tau'ri creation. It is not a mothership. Rather it is the last ship they built on Earth. It uses the technology of the Asgard to disguise itself as another ship. They and I believed the strategy of disguising itself as a Mothership would be wiser than revealing that they have a new class of ship."

"Teal'c, I cannot condone this. Now the Alliance and Wraith believe that we have access to a Mothership. You have bluffed, and we do not have the strength to hold that bluff."

The Start of the War

Representative Woolsey, General Landry, General O'Neill, Rodney Mckay, and Colonel Carter walked into the office of the President. The Entire Quorum and Military leaders of Cyrannus had been summoned. "I'm afraid that I have bad news. An hour ago I received word from the Jaffa. In the past day, they have fought three battles against the Superhive. They lost 15 ships, another nine badly damaged. But they have finished off the Lucian Alliance ships."

"What the hell were they thinking?" Landry asked.

"That's what I want to know?" Adar asked, "And I want to know what this accusation of the Jaffa's about you having access to a new class of battleship?" The Terran officers looked to each other thankful that Teal'c warned them in advance.

"They want to recover their pride. They took a hit when we came to you for refuge." O'Neill said, "They believe that if they destroy the Hive then their honor will be restored. As for the battleship. That's true. We were building a new ship when Earth was destroyed. However, we did not have to report that according to Article 12 of the Black operations protocol established after the Cylon War." Adar looked at Jack in shock.

"That what you have as an excuse. Article 12!"

"Yes. We have the right to run our black ops without informing other colonies. We aren't running them against the Colonies. And our treaty allows us to attack the Lucian Alliance. And we needed the Sol Revenge to do that."

"What are the abilities of the Sol Revenge?"

"Advanced Holographic overlays allowing the Sol Revenge to disguise itself as other classes of ships. The Sol Revenge could easily pretend to be a Ha'tak, Mercury, Columbia or even a space station. Weapons; 12 APB, 20 plasma cannons, 40 railguns, five dual heavy KEW's, and 75 fighters."

Adar shook his head. With even the little he knew of that technology that the 305 could tear through the Colonies fleets with little trouble. "Is there anything else that we should know?"

"We still have access to the shipyard to build the BC-305. It was our first off-world shipyard." Landry said.

"Fine. I want you to bring the BC-305 to the Colonies. It will be integrated into the fleet like the BC-304's. I also want an accounting done on the locations of all the BC-304's and the Tria."

"Very well."

"Alright, now this Horizon Colony. What is it?""

"Nothing malicious. Some of our people didn't want to trust the Colonial fleet, so we set up a Colony outside the Cyrannus system."

"Alright. I know that there's something else going on at this colony. But I doubt that anyone will be able to find out. But I don't appreciate this."

((((o))))

"I don't know whether to laugh or be angry. They played us." Newly promoted Admiral William Adama said "And they used our laws to do it."

"We underestimated them," Adar said.

"They aren't fools. They may not be used to our politics but we are all human, and they are learning quickly." Nagala said.

"We need to do something with the Sol Revenge," Adama said, "Cain is going to be a problem. She is going to demand that the Sol Revenge be stripped for study. Or assigned to her command."

"That isn't going to happen," Adar said, "I have never liked Cain. She is extremely hostile to the Terrans."

"I agree, putting Cain in command of the Sol Revenge is a disaster waiting to happen," Nagala said, "She's a loyal officer, but she is far too arrogant and brutal to be trusted with this."

Admiral Adama then said, "Before O'Neill left he told me the Revenge was under the Command of Colonel Carter, so I doubt Cain could do anything. Carter would not let her, most likely would take the ship and leave if Cain tried."

"Very well." Adar reached over to his intercom and paged his secretary. "Jo, please send in Admiral Landry and O'Neill." "Mr. President. Admirals." The two Terrans greeted after snapping off a salute "Admirals; please take a seat. This is going to take some maneuvering to keep the naysayers down. What you did isn't illegal but it will hurt your reputation. I assume that Teal'c was told to reveal the 305 and the colony if the Jaffa discovered the small fleet of Ha'tak."

"Yes," O'Neill said, "Teal'c is my closest friend and brother in every way but blood. But he needs to establish his nation. And he can't do that if his loyalty is in doubt."

"I see. Admirals, I don't personally mind that you didn't tell us about the 305 or the shipyard, but some will. So we need to deal with this now. The best way to do this is to assign the command of the Sol Revenge to someone who is neutral to the Admiralty. Colonel Carter is an excellent Commander. And her work is not in doubt. But the Admirals won't want command of a ship that can eat its way through the Colonies to be with someone they don't know. As a show of good faith, changing the Commanding Officer of the Sol Revenge to Colonel Simpson would be a good way to do that."

"We have been expecting that. And we were going to assign him as the Sol Revenge's commander soon." "Why?" "In many ways the Sol Revenge is similar to a Battlestar. And he is the only member of our Military to serve on a Battlestar."

"I see," Adama said, "Will the Sol Revenge's crew have a problem with the change of command?" "No. Samantha didn't want to command the Sol Revenge in the first place. She is being reassigned to the General Hammond. She ship she was slated to command before the fall." Adama nodded.

O'Neill then added, "We already had Carter bring Simpson up to speed on the Revenge. Carter has had command of the ship since we launch it but since it similar to a Battlestar. When Simpson had the time we had him on the ship so Carter could bring him up to speed on the ship. The Crew has just been waiting for him to take full command but because of his duties as the liaison officer he has not been able to."

"O'Neill, will you explain the reasoning behind the Jaffa's attacks on the Wraith and Alliance?"

"Their pride has been hurt. When we, the Terrans, asked you for aid. In their mind, we said we didn't consider them worthy of helping us when we helped them."

"That's," Adar said in shock.

"The way they think," Jack said cutting him off, "The Jaffa's pride has been beaten on in hundreds of ways the last 15 years. First admitting that the Goa'uld are not gods, accepting help from humans, accepting that their symboits, previously a sign of their strength, need to be removed as they are a sign of their enslavement. Then finally, we the Terrans ask you for help and not them when we did so much for them. We said that they weren't good enough to ask for help. In many ways, we spat in their face when we asked you to take our people in. Which is another reason we went to them for help fighting the Alliance. They see combat as more honorable than providing material aid."

"So they are trying to regain their pride?" Adar asked

"Yes," Jack said.

((((o))))

As the Sol Revenge drops out of Hyperspace for the first time in the Colonies she entered orbit around Pallas in the ship CIC, Commander Simpson was looking over a few reports as he says, "I hate the fact we have been ordered back here to play guard. This ship is much better off causing trouble for the Wraith."

With most of the Black Ops busted, in part, thanks to the Jaffa. The remaining Black ops forces were working on ways to do what they needed, with the Revenge currently on lockdown due to the Colonies.

The sensor officer reports, "Sir a ship just jumped into orbit with us, IFF reads as the Battlestar Pegasus." With that Simpson groaned, he was already warned by O'Neill this might happen and.

He said, "make sure the landing bays stay closed. There's no way to board this ship with those doors closed."

On the Pegasus, Cain was looking over a live view of the Earth built Battlestar and said, "Get me a line to that ship."

"This is Admiral Cain to BattleStar Sol Revenge you will prepare to be boarded to have your ship inspected by me and other Colonial Officers."

Simpson rolls his eyes and says, "Power up the shields only. Open comm lines to the Pegasus and the satellite comm relay 1. I want everyone who is listening to hear this conversation." he then activated his headset and replied, "Admiral Cain this is Commander Simpson, commanding officer of the Terran Battlestar Sol Revenge we will not let you or anyone else come aboard. Under Article 12, this ship is declared off limits, as our right as one of the Colonies. We will not endanger any past operations this ship has been a part of thanks to you or anyone else thought to tell people what you think of them." What Simpson did not say was 'i do not plan to let you learn that we have a lot more hidden that what anyone knows.

((((o))))

In his office on Caparica, Adar's meeting with Adama and Nagala when his aid bust in and said "Sorry to interrupt Mister President but we need Admiral Nagala. Admiral Cain and Commander Simpson are in a face off. Admiral Cain demanded access to the Sol Revenge and Commander Simpson refused her."

The aid pressed a finger to his ear communicator and paled, "Sir the Pegasus is powering her weapons and locking on. The next message came over the Comms, Cain said, "you will power down your ship and prepare to be boarded. I am an Admiral of the Fleet, and I will see what is on that ship Commander. No matter what you say."

On the Revenge, Simpson rolled his eyes and replied, "Think what you will Admiral, Colonial Law protects this ship even from you. This ship is part of the Pallas defense fleet and under the purview of the Pallas government. President Adar could request access and get it. But you do not have that authority."

Before Cain could do anything else Admiral Nagla came in over the comm channel and said, "Admiral Cain you will stand down now and return to your post. That ship is not part of your Battle Group, and she is protected by Article 12 of Colonial Law. And the Articles of Colonisation. Are are close to violating those same articles? Return to your post."

In the CIC of the Pegasus, Cain glared at the comm line. An aid ran up to her and whispered in her ear. She paled slightly. The aid just told her that the conversation between the three was being broadcast in the clear across the colonies. That and her, very clear, violation of the articles was a huge sting to her pride. Add in what she had just been told to do by Admiral Nagala she was humiliated.

She glared at the dradis image of the unknown Battlestar that Earth had built. The Colonies had right to see what secrets the Ship had, but she was being told to back down. She look at Colonel Balzen and says "Jump us back to Picon" before she turn and walk out of the CIC to vent her anger.

Back on the Revenge Commander Simpson watch as the Ship jump away before saying "Keep a lock on that ship, I want to know it position at all times I do not think this is over with Cain." The offer at the Sensor said, "Yes Sir."

((((o))))

(Colonial Admiralty Conference room / Picon)

After the excitement between the Pegasus and Sol Revenge had been settled Admiral Nagala began briefing the Admiralty on the Jaffa situation. "We have a problem. The Jaffa are throwing away ships like candy at a parade. At this rate, they will deplete their fleet within the month." Admiral Nagala said.

"Why should we care if they want to throw away their fleet?" Cain sneered still stinging over her humiliation.

"Because they are the only thing standing between the Superhive and the Colonies. Until the battlestars are upgraded no one is safe." O'Neill said.

"Maybe you should hand over your technology so that we can upgrade our ships then General."

"Cain that is enough. We have gone over this. We can't support the strongest technology at their disposal. When the technology breaks, we would have no way to repair it. And Admiral O'Neill is a fellow officer in the Colonial Fleet. Treat him as such." Cain glowered at the Nagala for the public rebuke but said nothing.

"Now, Admiral O'Neill has told us why we need to aid the Jaffa. What can we do to aid them?"

O'Neill thought for a moment and said, "The Revenge would be the best ship to send since she can hide what she is, other then that there nothing that we have that can help the Jaffa without weakening the defenses here."

"Well." Rodney started, he was still on Odyssey, but a long range teleconference had been set up. According to Woolsey, Mckay was off world helping fix some equipment on Horizon. "I've been working to run a trace program on Atlantis. It was built by the Ancients to locate all their technology in a galaxy. I'm hoping that it will allow us to bring all the Ancients outposts in the galaxy back online. If we can do that, we will have their sensors that we can tie into Atlantis's and have a better picture of the Galaxy."

"How long will this take Doctor?" Nagala asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm still decrypting the actual program, and then I need to figure out how to activate it. But if I can activate it we could have several new outposts at our disposal."

"I'm interested Doctor. But we still don't have a way to destroy the Superhive." Jack and Landry looked at each other.

"We may have a way to destroy it. We didn't use it above Earth because it's an endgame weapon. If it's used everything within a 5 AU will be destroyed."

"And you have this on Pallas?" Adama asked angrily.

"No. We used the destroyed SunTzu to build a Vault; you could call it, where we stored the most dangerous technology we have access to. The weapon is in this vault. It's an Ancient power source that was tampered with. If we had a way to fix it we would, its value is incalculable. But if sacrificing it means we can get rid of that damn Hive, I would sacrifice all of the ZPM's we have." Jack said.

"So how can we destroy the Hive ship with this tampered ZPM, if it exploding will destroy a planet?"

"Easy. We lure it into open space. Then destroy the ZPM."

"McKay will the detonation of a ZPM at least 50% charged destroy the hive?"

"Most likely. I haven't seen the current sensor reading of the Hive's hull density. But even if it isn't destroyed, it's jamming system will be. All we would need to do then is beam their ZPM out. So either the hive is completely vaporised, or it's destroyed but intact and we can remove the ZPM. Or the ZPM is lost, and we don't have to worry about it."

"Hold on, why didn't you do this before?" Cain asked.

"We don't have any guarantee that it will work. And our small fleet isn't enough to guarantee that the ZPM will be able to hit the Hive. We can't beam near the hive. So we need to put the ZPM into a missile. And the Darts of the Hive are experts at missile interception."

"So we need to use Vipers to thin out the Dart fields," Adama said.

"And to modify a missile to hold the Zero Point Module."

"We will tell the Jaffa that the Terrans have a plan to destroy the hive and that we need to know its location. And we activate the program, assuming McKay can get it working." Jack said outlining the plan. The assembled Admirals nodded agreeing.

"Make it happen." Nagala said and dismissed the meeting.

When he returned to Atlantis, McKay finished decrypting the program and set it out via subspace. The results returned a few hours later. Only seven of the forty two Alterran outposts in Avalon were still functioning, and only three had the power to achieve even partial sensor resolution. Teams were sent to all seven outposts with a mark 12 Naquadah reactor. A technology on the data crystal brought back by Colonel Shepherd during his 48,000 year trip to the future. Nicely included by that futures version of Dr. McKay.

With the Mark 12, the outposts were at a close estimation of full power. Their sensors, shields and weapons were back online. Sensor data was being fed back to Atlantis, and the Super Hive was located.

((((o))))

Icarus

When McKay and Odyssey returned to Avalon the flight decks and cargo bays were filled with equipment from the crashed City ship. Upon arrival, the equipment was beamed down to Taoth and automatically, the terminals connected to the city and formed the new data network.

"Dr. Rush, how's the new equipment?" Colonel Young asked. Rush and his protege Eli Wallace were installing a terminal in the shipyard. "It's good. It connected to the cities network as soon as it arrived. The control chair was the greatest addition. It's sped up our efforts immensely. It linked to the Asgard Core, the Taoth's original systems, Our computers, and the Lantean tech and created a workable network as soon as Eli here asked it to."

"Eli, you sat in the chair?"

"Dr. McKay told me that I had the ATA gene, and I wanted to see what using the chair was like." "Don't do it again. We can't afford to break anything. Slow and steady Eli." "Yes, Colonel." "Thank you. However you did a good job, so, good work."

"Rush, when will we be able to start building ships. I just got word from Atlantis that most of our black ops we're discovered. We're still hidden, but Atlantis can't afford to send ships in our direction."

"I see. Well, the Core has almost finished the first shipyard. But, were running the MEC's at a level they were never intended to run at. We need to build more heavy duty converters. And, the strain on our power conduits is immense." Rush said.

"We need," Eli took over "another cargo ship. Something to collect raw matter that the MEC's can use as a base. And I found something in the Asgard core, and an equivalent device in Taoth." "Go on Eli. I want to hear this." Young said "Well. The Asgard had a method of mining stars for stuff like Neutronium and other material. I think, we could build one of these mining facilities. It's not overly complex. And it won't take us long either. And Taoth, it has its mining facility and factory. This city, it's the place where the first Stargate was built. So the factory is easily able to build anything we need."

"Excellent. Eli, get to work building the ship." "Ahh, slight problem. We need a ship first, to collect the materials we can't just replicate." "What kind of ship?" Eli gulped knowing that this wouldn't be well received "A Wraith Dart would be best. We need its culling beam. Along with someone who knows how to fly it and reprogram the culling equipment."

"That's a tall order, Eli."

"Tell them that we need a Dart to build a fleet to kick the Wraiths ass."

Young laughed and patted Eli on the shoulder. "I get you what you need Eli."

((((o))))

"Colonel Shepherd, Dr. Zelenka. Welcome to Taoth Icarus."

"Nice place," Shepherd said, behind him a wraith dart was being pulled through the gate. "Where do you want the package?"

"This way." Young then tapped his communicator and said, "_Dr. Rush, we have the Dart. Beam it to the lab." _

The Dart vanished into the familiar sight of an Asgard beam. "_We have it. Please have Dr. Zelenka join us. So we can start work." _"Well Doctor, this way." Everett led Zelenka and Shepherd to the Lab.

"So why am I here?" Shepard asked.

"We need you to fly the Dart to collect the material we need to begin construction of a mineral collector. Mr. Wallace informed me that this mining device is an Asgard Device that orbits a Neutron Star. The device will then pull Neutronium out of the star and store it."

"And will I need to go near a Star?" "No, the material we need is on the nearby planet. The planet is inhospitable, so the Dart is being fitted with a shield generator." "Sounds like a plan."

((((o))))

Atlantis / Conference Room

"Good news," Rodney said walking into Woolsey's office, "The outposts are online, and we are getting sensor data."

"Tell me you found the Hive."

"I found the hive. It's in orbit of P3X- 571."

"Excellent, how are the outposts?"

"The outposts are good. But, we do have some bad news."

"Of course you do, what is it?"

"The outposts have increased our sensor resolution immensely. And this showed us that the Wraith are building more hives. Plus, the energy readings from some of these hives are identical to ones recorded in Pegasus."

"The Wraith have made a return trip." "Yes, we located five hives that were previously in Pegasus and the Wraith are building more."

"Terrific," Wolsey said sarcastically. "What else?"

"Sensor readouts show Naquadah reactors in the hive. This Wraith is incorporating Goa'uld technology into their ships."

"Crap. How bad is this?"

"Thanks to Todd we know everything there is about Hives. I had run a simulation before I came here. One reactor from a Ha'tak power a 100% increase in hull armor. And should they decide to add in Goa'uld shields they will be even harder to destroy. And they have enough room for 15 such reactors on each hive. More should they reconfigure their ships. And wraith are not idiots." Rodney explained.

"What are you planning?"

"We should arm the industrialized worlds of Avalon and Pegasus."

"What?"

((((o))))

Quorum Council Chambers / Caprica

"The Terrans believe that the only way to truly finish off the wraith is to get the other industrialized worlds to help with this. The Terrans are willing to hand over designs for the BC-303, modified to Goa'uld level technology, to every industrialized world in Avalon. Meaning; the Galarans, Hebridians, Langarans, Orbanians, and Pangarans. They also believe that we should contact a space faring race in Pegasus." Nagala said.

Adar thought about it and looked again at the printouts of the planet where the Wraith were building up their forces. He knew that the Wraith would be done before the battlestars were ready.

"Send the message, bring them here. We will be offering them Valkyries as well. Now tell me about these Travelers."

Aboard the BattleStar Atlantia in orbit of for former Alpha Site; Adar, Nagala, and Woolsey were meeting with the leaders of every known industrialized world in Avalon.

When they arrived, Woolsey explained who the wraith were and what the superhive was and how it was powered. Everyone, the travelers especially, were terrified. The travelers understood that when the superhive was finished in this galaxy they would return to Pegasus and take over the Wraith there, they would just jump back and forth between galaxies and grow their population even larger.

"What can we do about it?" Jonas Quinn asked.

"We intend on sharing some of our technology with you," Woolsey said. "After speaking to the Quorum we have chosen to share the designs of the Battle Cruiser 303 - Prometheus, the Battlestar Valkyrie and plasma weapons of equal power to the Goa'uld. We will help you all build your ships." Woolsey said and let President Adar take over.

"Yes, we intend on driving the Wraith out of this Galaxy and Pegasus. However, we can't do it on our own. Our 12 worlds, have been cut off from the galaxy since our founding. So we do not know how the galaxy works or who everyone is. We need you to help us navigate the galaxy and introduce us to friends, and then let us deal with the wraith as we find them. We don't want you to fight the Wraith until you are ready. Your would simply be throwing away the lives of your people and ships. We just need your help to keep the peace after the Wraith are gone."

"And what if you lose." Larin of the travelers asked.

"We won't," Adar said, "we are much like Earth was before it was destroyed. We believe the Ancients did something to cause our cultures to evolve so similarly. But all the military skills that Earth had we have. But unlike Earth we can put our full power into building ships and use our full military might against our enemies. Earth could only ever use less than 1/100th of its full industrial might. " This caused all the other representatives to look at Woolsey in shock. which grew when he nodded.

Adar explained to the representatives how they would be given the designs for Mk2 Vipers and Mk1 Raptors, The BC-303, the Valkyrie, and for those that need it Naquadah reactors. However, the designs for the Jump drives would be kept behind. The ships were modified to carry a hyperdrive instead of the FTL drive. A hyperdrive that can travel at 35 LY/hr.

After the meeting was over Adar spoke to Larin and offered her another deal.

"Commander Larin. May I speak with you."

"Of Course."

"Please come with me."

They were soon in a separate room and seated around a table. "Commander, We have a separate deal for you. You see, like the Terrans were are new to hyperspace travel. While we have been in space for over 2,000 years. We use another FTL drive. In exchange for a schematic of your hyperspace engines, weapons (Ship and hand), and shields. We are offering three Columbia class battlestars with shields, hyperdrive, and modern reactors. To put that in perspective a Valkyrie is 748 meters long. A Columbia is 1439 meters. We are also offering three tylium mining/refinery ships, and a botanical ship. For your designs."

"Why are you offering this?"

"We don't understand crystal computers yet. To be able to use computers that we understand will make a lot of my people a lot more comfortable. You read about the Cylon war my people fought?"

"Yes, we did."

"Then you know why we are so reluctant to use computers that we don't understand." Larin nodded, and then Adar added on another deal. "Lastly we are offering a space station, based on what the Terrans built for themselves using one of our designs but modified for their needs. It has a hyperspace engine, and three factory modules within that can build small shuttles, a refinery, and hull plating/skeleton."

"Stop right there. What is your real reason?"

Adar nodded knowing she would ask that. "We want you on our side. I don't think you would ever join the Wraith or anything like that. But we want a guide in Pegasus. The former Ori Priors have agreed to build a Supergate in Pegasus. We want a friendly guide to show us around. For the station, I want your help to find a planet they we can start a Colony in Pegasus. Hopefully to be a staging area to deal with the Wraith in Pegasus as well. The Terrans, while they could do it, are still focused on rebuilding their society. Even with the Terrans help we are still massively behind the Jaffa and Wraith. My people will be the ones on the frontlines against the Wraith. I want the best chance against them. I hope that your technology will even the odds.

"So you want to butter me up to make it more likely for us to guide you through Pegasus so you could find the Lanteans technology?"

"True."

"But don't you have Atlantis?"

"That is the property of the Terrans. Zeus and Ascended Lantean told my people not to try and take Atlantis from them. He then proved that he was an ascended by opening the box of Pandora. An item that was left in my people's care before the Lords left us on our own."

"Alright, I will talk to my government. I expect that they will agree to your proposal."

"Thank you, Commander."

Adar was in his office looking over the latest progress reports of the fleet upgrade. The Picon University had designed and sold the design for a new factory for the construction of Plasma weapons for the Battlestars. And the Scorpia Institute of Technology had designed a factory for Naquadah Reactors. Once they were built in five months, they would be turning out weapons and reactors for the new generation of Battlestars.

There were now had 15 upgraded battlestars and 1 completed Warstar. Honestly, he thought that calling the Olympus a Warstar was overstating it. It was really on a quarter larger than a Mercury. It was just an oversized gunboat. The additional size was really for the three massive Naquadah reactors. The additional reactors though allowed the Warstar to reach speeds of hyperspace 7, or 70 LY/hr. The Warstars commander had managed to convince the design team to add on two proper hangar bays. With the Wraith, threat fighters would decide a great portion of the battles would be decided by fighters.

A week after the signing of the Legion treaty The fifteen upgraded Battlestars and the Aurora Tria left Cyrannus for the last known location of the superhive. Three weeks later they arrived, and the Tria started scanning for the Superhive. The Tria soon located it and their plan went into effect. The Tria jumped into hyperspace for the Hive, and the Colonials entered black mode and shut down all systems possible.

The Tria and two 304s arrived at the hive and started peppering it with APBs and drones. The Terrans kept their ships out of the firing arc of the wraith weapons above and below the sides of the hive. After a few minutes of this the Hammond and Apollo allowed themselves to get hit, and they faked heavy damage. Moments later they jumped into Hyperspace. Colonel Ellis allowed the Apollo to leak radiation, and the Superhive followed them. A few minutes later the Terrans dropped out of hyperspace, the Superhive right behind them. The battlestars quickly powered up, and 30 Jaffa, 7 Ori, and all the 304's dropped out of hyperspace. On the Tria, a weaker version of the Atarro Device powered up stopping the Wraith from leaving.

The allied fleet started firing immediately, their weapons attacking the hive at full power and speed. Drones, plasma bolts, and beams crossed space and slammed into the wraith armor burning away whole sections. Only for the armor to grow back almost immediately. Between the fleets fighters were engaging in a massive dogfight as thousands of fighters were launched from the fleets and hive. The first ship to fall was the Battlestar Horizon, soon followed by the Ha'tak Chulak's Pride. Just before the Ha'tak lost shields, it rammed the superhive heavily damaging it. However, it was not enough.

The Superhive just kept on coming. An Ori ship fell next. The Wraith weapons were finally able to pierce the Ori shields. However, they couldn't stop until the Darts were gone. But, that fight was taking longer than they hoped. The Darts were less maneuverable than the Vipers, but they were faster.

It took ten minutes for the Vipers to eliminate the Darts. An eternity in a space battle. It the Allied fleet lost half their numbers.

The second the last Dart was destroyed the Vipers performed emergency landings. The ships began to jump away, and the Tria was the last ship to remain. Twelve nukes were launched at the hives engines and detonated destroying the hyperdrive. Then the ZPM missile was launched. As soon as it hit the hive the Tria vanished in an FTL flash.

Seconds later the massive explosion was visible. The explosion was so massive that subspace communications were blanketed across the galaxy. A Raptor was sent back after the explosion cleared and detected the Superhive. It was intact but dead.

Not willing to leave it at that, O'Neill returned and beamed the ZPM to his ship rendering the hive inert. Rodney Mckay and a team of Marines boarded the hive and downloaded its logs and O'Neill beamed a MK9 aboard the hive, destroying it.

((((o))))

"What is it, Doctor?" O'Neil asked as the fleet traveled back to Cyrannus.

"This isn't the end. You know about the Wraith ships being grown. Well, when I downloaded the Superhives database I got ahold of everything they have been doing. I have schematics for the new hives and everything."

"Good. Maybe we can end this war."

"Ya, no. The Wraith managed to design a naquadah reactor powerful enough to power their cloning facilities. And the Superhive made a trip back to Pegasus and picked up two queens. They are cloning queens, commanders, and drones."

"Like Todd was planning to."

"Yes. They already have 6,000 Wraith in this galaxy. And when the cloning facility is complete." Rodney didn't have to say what that would mean. Those cloning facilities were what allowed the Wraith to defeat the Ancients.

"Where is the facility, Rodney?"

"I don't know it's not in the data. He must not have put it on the computers."

"Check the flight logs."

"I have. I'm not an idiot General. I am looking everywhere it could be."

"Calm down Rodney and focus." "General. I know what I am doing, let me work."

In the end, the data was gone, and there was no way to recover it. After the fleet had been restored, they launched attacks at every location with Wraith ships they could. Over the next week, every wraith ship they had the location of was destroyed. Nevertheless, they never caught the Queens or the other commanders. They also didn't find 3 of the 12 Hives and 7 of the 30 cruisers that the Superhive towed to Avalon.

((((o))))

Sitting in the gravitational dead zone between a binary star rested a massive Wraith structure. Built from two hive ships and developed from there, the structure was a wraith space station. Inside was the cloning facility and enough room to begin growing hive ships.

"My Queen. The last of our outposts have been demolished."

"As expected. It seems that we have another war to settle in for."

"Yes, my Queen."

"What is the progress of the first clone batch?"

"Very well, the first will be complete in another month. And the cloning of the queens will be done within a week."

"Very good. I will see to the new queens myself. I must make sure that their loyalty is assured."

"Of course."

"And what of the Terrans. I saw a Lantean Warship on the recordings of the Superhives fall."

"It is the Lantean Warship, Tria. Doubtless the last of its kind in existence."

"It is of no matter. Soon it will run out of drones and then we will destroy it. How long until we can begin construction of the second station?"

"Another three months my queen."

"Good, notify me when the first clone batch is complete. I will be with the new queens."

((((o))))

The Cylons

"Well, this is good news." Six said

"Yes, it is. With the hive ships destruction, we can finally begin our plan." Cavil said.

"Not yet." De Anna countered "There are still other Wraith ships in the galaxy. And we have only just begun to study the Wraith technology we recovered from the Superhive wreckage. I vote that we hold off on attacking for now. What does it matter when we attack. We will soon have hyperspace engines for our basestars. Energy weapons, nuclear proof bioarmor, and proper sublight engines."

"You are beginning to sound like you admire these wraith. And I'm beginning to doubt that you ever intend to attack the Humans."

"We're immortal and machines Cavil. What does it matter when we attack? We could wait 100 years, and it would make no difference. The humans will fall to us. Who cares when we attack them."

"She makes a good point Cavil. Why the rush? I would almost think that your eagerness is an emotional response. But that is impossible, emotions are a human weakness." Simon said smirking. Cavil glared at him, nonetheless agreed to hold off on the attack until the fleet was augmented with Wraith technology.

((((O))))

"Dr. Baltar what have we found from the Goa'uld mothership?" Adar asked in the presidential bunker. As part of their security measures for the protection of the Anubis technology, it was spoken of only in a room free of all electronics. Even the lighting was provided by candles, and life support was a closed system.

"We have begun to extract the data. Thanks to the computer technology provided by the Terrans we have managed to decrypt the data. We are going through it now. So far we have gained the schematics for hyperdrives, weapons, power generation, shields, sublight and so much more. I have even uncovered the technology for an automated naquadah refinery. Once we get that up and running, we could upgrade our autonomous shipyards and make them, conservatively, 150% faster than they already are. In fact I recommend we do that now and send that shipyard to set up a new colony somewhere far from Cyranus."

"I agree. But first, have the Terrans been scamming us?"

"You mean with technology." Adar nodded, "No, they have been honest with that. The Goa'uld tech is advanced, but the Asgard is more so. Why would they have used this tech when they had the Asgard. The only reason we aren't using the Terrans tech is because we can't support a full fleet upgrade."

"So why don't we just upgrade part of the fleet?" Adar asked.

"We can, once we have methods to produce the tech. Only the Terrans can do that. And remember that they are using Goa'uld tech to supplement their ships."

"Baltar, can we use the Goa'uld tech to find the materials that are needed to build Asgard technology?"

"You mean like the sensors?"

"Yes. If we can find and mine the necessary material than the Terrans will have to help us build the tech. I don't care if they use it to repair their fleet first. But I want to force them to help us upgrade the fleet. Under Article 3 of the Articles of Colonisation they have to help support the Colonial Fleet."

"You're going to enjoy this aren't you."

"Immensely. I need to you to fit a Battlestar with Sensors to locate Neutronium and Tritium. Does the computer have the profiles for those metals?"

"Yes. I already checked. I get the sensors and a computer core fitted ASAP."

"Good, than I want you to start stripping the ship and upgrade the Triton."

"Yes, Mr. President."

Pallas City Pallas

Inside a hall, a group of people was talking about the Colonial Government and the Government that came to power when Earth was destroyed. These people who had come from every nation and every walk of life were unhappy with how their government were dealing with the Colonial Government. It was decided since Atlantis was not the Capital of this world that they send a message to President Adar and request help to set up a new government for the people of Pallas. These people were acting out of pain for the lost of their love ones. There was an old saying in Colonial history this has happened before and will happen again.

The actions that were being plan by these people would cause nothing but pain for the people who live though the fall and Earth and the Colonial People. Their actions would cause brother to question brother and lead to the most powerful of the human nations to split apart leaving the Galaxy a weaker overall.


End file.
